


Clean slate

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Сразу после разрушения Дрезденского камня Мунаката узнает, что проблемы на этом не закончились. Наоборот, все еще только начинается. Впрочем, есть и хорошие новости...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "А напишите, пожалуйста, постканон. Или по какой-то причине сланец восстанавливается, или ау, в которой его и не разрушали".
> 
> Вычитка - [Maru_Kusanagi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi)

1

Добравшись до резиденции Скипетра, Рейши направился прямиком в свою квартиру, которая находилась в том же крыле, что и казармы младших офицеров, но была существенно больше келий его подчиненных. Без особых, впрочем, излишеств.  
Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось принять душ, а потом, если удастся, поспать часов двенадцать. Ну или сколько получится.  
Но в квартире его ждали — человек в просторной черной униформе и позолоченной маске с кроличьими ушами. Человек сидел в кресле и читал книгу, оставленную на журнальном столике — «Имя розы» Эко.  
— У вас хороший вкус, — негромко заметил Кролик. Точнее, заметила — голос был женский: приятное контральто, тщательно выверенные интонации, едва заметный акцент. — Приятно познакомиться, капитан Мунаката.  
— Мне тоже было бы приятно, госпожа Вайсман, если бы вы подождали с визитом хотя бы до завтра. У меня выдался чертовски утомительный день.  
— Как вы легко догадались, даже обидно немного, — на недовольство хозяина гостья внимания не обратила.  
Она неторопливо сняла маску: Мунаката отметил абсолютно седые волосы, подстриженные коротким ежиком. «Интересно, как на эту прическу отреагировал Кокуджоджи? Он был таким консерватором,» — подумал он.  
На самом деле Клаудия Вайсман не очень изменилась. Наметанный глаз узнал бы в ней девушку с фотографии сорок пятого года. Черты ее лица чуть заострились — так бывает у европейских женщин, которые с возрастом не поправляются, а худеют, как будто подсыхают, да еще прическа подчеркивает эту угловатость. На лице — тонкая сеточка неглубоких морщин. Выглядит весьма недурно для дамы ее возраста. Кстати, сколько же ей должно быть сейчас? Около ста?  
— Я ожидал чего-то подобного после всех этих чудесных воскрешений: сначала ваш брат, затем господин Ива и Хисуи Нагаре... Кстати, у вас в рукаве случайно не заготовлено еще одно? — не удержался Рейши.  
Клаудия снова проигнорировала его вопрос.  
— Я прошу меня извинить за вторжение и за то, что не дала вам времени на отдых. Но дело не терпит отлагательства.  
«Не подтвердила, но и не опровергла — машинально отметил Мунаката. — Да нет, это было бы слишком...»  
Рейши очень устал. Обычно он не позволял себе показывать этого, но сейчас, после удачно завершенной операции, после того, как он сумел избежать смертельной опасности, ему хотелось спокойно насладиться победой и чувством выполненного долга. В конце концов, они вместе и Красными и Серебряными только что спасли Японию от хаоса и разрушений, вызванных беспорядочными и внезапными проявлениями сверхспособностей множеством ни о чем не подозревающих людей. Источник этих сверхспособностей был уничтожен, двое из четверки организаторов беспорядков — ликвидированы.  
Однако Клаудия Вайсман не стала бы просто так выходить из тени, в которой пряталась последние семьдесят лет. В чем же дело?  
Он заметил еще кое-что странное, хотя и не был уверен, что ему не показалось — его чувствительность к ауре цветных кланов несколько притупилась от переутомления, да поддерживающей эту ауру Дрезденской плиты больше не было. И все же... от Клаудии Вайсман исходила сила, похожая на силу Кокуджоджи Дайкаку, покойного Золотого короля.  
— Я вас слушаю, фрау Вайсман. Проходите сюда, — Рейши приглашающим жестом указал на отгороженный уголок с татами и низким столиком, точно такой же, как в его рабочем кабинете. В кресло садиться не стал, потому что опасался сразу же заснуть. К тому же ему хотелось, чтобы Клаудия Вайсман перестала чувствовать себя хозяйкой положения на его территории. Чтобы еще сильнее поддеть ее, он мягко попросил:  
— Я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы помогли мне заварить чай. Боюсь, что сам я сейчас неспособен приготовить что-то, достойное такой удивительной гостьи...  
— Боюсь, что я так и не научилась заваривать его правильно, несмотря на все мои усилия, — в тон ему призналась Клаудия с обезоруживающей улыбкой. Смущаться она и не думала. — В качестве альтернативы могу предложить вот это.  
Мунаката не успел отследить, в какой момент в ее руке появилась крохотная лаковая коробочка с золотым рисунком на крышке: заяц под сенью бамбуковых побегов. Тонкая работа. Клаудия открыла крышку и показала ему содержимое: десяток желтоватых таблеток, похожих на обычные витамины.  
— Энергетик, наша разработка, — пояснила она. — Это будет быстрее и эффективнее, чем алкалоиды, содержащиеся в вашем чае. Берите, вам сейчас понадобится концентрация. Если, конечно, вы не принимали другие энергетики в последние сорок восемь часов.  
— Не имею такой привычки, — вяло огрызнулся Мунаката, но таблетку взял. С чем бы ни пришла Клаудия Вайсман, у нее определенно дурные вести, а значит, отдых откладывается на неопределенное время.  
Клаудия поставила коробочку перед ним и сообщила тоном лечащего врача:  
— Не чаще одной таблетки за трое суток, после трех подряд делать перерыв на неделю. Теперь к делу. Я знаю, что вы уничтожили Дрезденский камень, но наша проблема, к сожалению, гораздо масштабнее.  
— Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
Рейши почувствовал себя неожиданно бодрым и собранным. Куда-то исчезла пелена усталости перед глазами, и тело как будто стало легче. Интересно, это зелье госпожи Вайсман так быстро начало действовать или ее слова?  
— Видите ли, Дрезденская плита была чем-то намного более мощным, чем всем нам казалось поначалу. И это был не единственный артефакт подобного рода.  
— Сколько? — быстро спросил Мунаката. Он мигом представил себе целый выводок полных энтузиазма Хисуи Нагарэ, которые охотятся за магическими плитами — с самыми лучшими намерениями, естественно. Воображение тут же услужливо нарисовало армагеддец, происходивший в последние дни в Японии, но уже в масштабах целого мира, и впервые с момента инициации Рейши стало немного не по себе. Одного Скипетра было слишком мало, чтобы спасти целую планету. С другой стороны, это был новый вызов, и не столько его сверхъестественным способностям, зависящим от Камня, сколько аналитическому уму и организаторскому таланту. Адски сложная и чрезвычайно интересная задача.  
— За десятилетия исследований я нашла упоминания о семи, — сказала Клаудия. — Одним из них была Дрезденская плита. Вторым — Толедская, которую Дайкаку успел вывезти из Европы и спрятать в месте, менее очевидном, чем башня Михашира. Сейчас она находится под контролем Золотого клана. Остается пять, разбросанных по всему миру.  
— Значит, Золотые кролики вовсе не самораспустились, как заверял меня их капитан? Впрочем, им незачем было прибегать к такой крайности, если их Король на самом деле жив. Точнее, Королева. Я прав, госпожа Вайсман?  
Она поморщилась:  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Клаудией. Вы меня очень обяжете.  
— Нет. В ответ вы тоже будете звать меня по имени, а я не люблю фамильярности и позволяю так ко мне обращаться только одному человеку.  
— Кушиной Анне, — кивнула Золотая королева. Она определенно была в курсе всех тонкостей во взаимоотношениях нынешних Королей. — Не беспокойтесь, мне вполне удобно звать вас Мунакатой.  
— Хорошо, Клаудия... сан. Теперь я хотел бы узнать: вы и дальше собираетесь темнить, в лучших традициях Золотого клана? У меня было недостаточно информации даже о более или менее известном Дрезденском камне, и это привело к катастрофическим последствиям. Если об остальных мы будем знать только то, что они существуют, то боюсь, что я немногим смогу помочь...  
— Я расскажу всё, и не только вам одному, а всем действующим Королям, — спокойно сказала Клаудия. — Мы все в одной лодке, поэтому нам придется действовать сообща. Я могу попросить вас вызвать сюда глав Красного и Серебряного кланов? Не хочу повторять три раза одно и то же.  
Рейши покачал головой:  
— Не сомневаюсь, что ваш брат примчится с радостью, как только услышит, кто желает его видеть. Он ведь тоже не в курсе вашего секрета, не так ли? — Клаудия кивнула, и он продолжил: — Но Анна сегодня выложилась до предела и сейчас, скорее всего, спит. Или вы хотите ее разбудить и тоже напичкать этими вашими экспериментальными энергетиками?  
Клаудия потерла переносицу указательным пальцем:  
— Да, верно. Она же еще совсем ребенок, хотя Король из нее получился отменный. Что ж, пожалуй, это и к лучшему. Мы введем ее в курс дела немного позже.  
Мунаката не преминул воспользоваться новой зацепкой:  
— Почему это к лучшему? Что вы хотите от нее скрыть? Это имеет отношение к тому, что вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос о чудесных спасениях?  
— Настоящий допрос, — Золотая королева сейчас тоже выглядела усталой и немного растерянной. — Что ж, я обещала... Да, имеет. Продолжайте, Мунаката. Вы ведь хотели спросить о Суо?  
— Так он... не мертв? — произнести вслух слово «жив» Рейши не смог. Боялся спугнуть слабый призрак надежды.  
— Не совсем...  
Час от часу не легче. Что она имеет в виду?  
— Он находится в нашем научном центре. Центр по изучению стрейнов был расформирован, как вы знаете, но у меня всегда была отдельная лаборатория, оборудование и группа проверенных сотрудников. После инцидента в Ашинаке мы забрали Суо, прооперировали и погрузили в... ну, назовем это искусственной комой.  
— И? — Нетерпеливо спросил Мунаката.  
— И все. В таком состоянии он и пребывает в данный момент.  
— Больше года?  
«Разве это не хуже, чем смерть? — ужаснулся он про себя. — Год в состоянии овоща... да ведь от него уже ничего не осталось!»  
— А что вас удивляет? — Золотая королева пожала плечами. — Обычные люди могут находиться в коме по несколько лет, если у их родственников есть средства на поддержание жизнеобеспечения, конечно. В нашем случае проблем с этим не возникло, Золотой клан взял расходы на себя. Кроме того, Суо Микото — не обычный человек, а бывший Красный король. Он был тесно связан с Дрезденским камнем. Стазис поддерживается не только медицинской аппаратурой, но и при помощи, собственно, артефакта. После того, как Дрезденский камень похитили, для этой и других наших целей нам служила Толедская плита. На самом деле, физическое состояние Суо довольно неплохое для человека с таким ранением, какое он получил.  
«Которое вы ему нанесли». Клаудия тактично не сказала этого, но Рейши все равно услышал.  
— Однако у людей, которые годами лежат в коме, практически нет шансов прийти в сознание.  
— Это состояние комой можно назвать только условно. Оно наполовину магическое, основанное на свойствах артефактов. Нам удается избежать большинства побочных эффектов. Однако я все равно не могу гарантировать, что он очнется. И не знаю, кем он будет, если очнется. Возможна частичная или полная амнезия, различные нарушения. Неизвестно, какая будет реакция на Толедскую плиту...  
Рейши слушал ее, сцепив руки в замок, и смотрел в пол. Теперь понятно, почему Клаудия несколько опасается открывать эту информацию Красному клану. С одной стороны, она вроде как спасла их бывшего короля, с другой... м-да.  
— Почему?  
Он не ждал, что Клаудия ответит, но не мог сдержаться. В его вопросе было слишком много разных «почему»: почему она возилась с Суо после поединка в Ашинаке и почему не вмешалась раньше, почему не помешала Зеленым завладеть Дрезденским камнем...  
— Я расскажу вам все, как и обещала, но давайте мы все-таки дождемся Адольфа? — только и сказала она.  
Рейши кивнул и набрал номер Вайсмана. Ответил Ятогами:  
— Капитан Мунаката? Простите, но мой Король не может взять трубку. Он... ушел.  
— Куда ушел? — насторожился Рейши. Голос у Черного Пса был расстроенный. Где-то совсем рядом громко мяукала Неко — вероятно, снова обернулась кошкой.  
— Ему пришлось покинуть тело Исаны Яширо. Он сказал, что вернется, но мы не знаем, как и когда. Неко, потише! — шикнул он. — Сейчас покормлю! Еще раз прошу прощения, Мунаката-сан, но я занят.  
— Понимаю. Спасибо, и прошу прощения, что побеспокоил.  
Он пересказал услышанное от Черного Пса, хотя Золотая королева уже поняла смысл разговора по репликам Рейши.  
— Он вернется, — сказала она, сжав пальцы. — Обязательно.  
Клаудия Вайсман встала и надела маску.  
— Ну что ж, в таком случае, идемте. Расскажу вам все по дороге.  
— По дороге куда?  
— В мою лабораторию, конечно.  
Мунаката на секунду прикрыл глаза. Он был не совсем готов увидеть, что стало с человеком, которого он убил своими руками, но Золотая королева не оставила ему выбора.  
«В конце концов, я все еще Синий король, если она не врет насчет второго артефакта. Я должен».  
— Не можешь обойтись без пафоса, Мунаката? — издевательски спросил привычный уже голос в голове.  
— Заткнись, — мысленно сказал ему Рейши.  
Он известил лейтенанта, что ненадолго покидает периметр.  
— Что-то случилось, капитан? — встревожилась Авашима. Хорошо, что видеосвязь была односторонней и она не видела гостью.  
— Ничего особенного. Отдыхайте.  
Клаудия вопросительно посмотрела на него. Рейши пожал плечами:  
— Мои люди это заслужили. О новых проблемах я извещу их завтра. 

За воротами штаб-квартиры Скипетра ожидала машина с водителем, но Клаудия отпустила его и сама села за руль. Выдрессированный Кролик молча поклонился и исчез — Мунаката с трудом смог отследить, в каком направлении.  
— Думаю, будет лучше, если вы станете задавать вопросы, а я постараюсь на них ответить максимально полно, — сказала Клаудия, поправляя зеркало заднего вида. Зеркало, но не прическу или макияж, как машинально делают многие женщины. Она вообще почти не совершала лишних и бессмысленных движений. Рейши это нравилось.  
Машина тронулась с места, за окном сперва замелькали прутья решетки, что окружала резиденцию Синих, затем городские здания. Госпожа Вайсман вела уверенно, легко ориентируясь в хитросплетениях городских развязок и ловко обходя пробки, о которых сообщал навигатор.  
— Когда именно вы... м-м-м... унаследовали статус Кокуджожди Дайкаку? — поинтересовался для начала Мунаката.  
— О... я-то думала, вы меня вычислили, — улыбнулась Клаудия. — Я ничего не «наследовала», как вы выразились. Золотой король все это время был только один. Как и Серебряный. Вполне логично, если учесть, что мы с братом с самого начала очень плотно работали с артефактом и сильнее всего подвергались его воздействию.  
— Я допускал и такой вариант, но не мог понять, почему вы в таком случае скрывались в тени.  
— Я ученый, а не политик, Мунаката. К тому же, я женщина и иностранка. Думаете, ваши соотечественники признали бы мою власть, если предположить, что она бы мне зачем-то понадобилась? Дайкаку был идеальным лидером, который устраивал всех.  
— Значит, Японией действительно управлял он, а не вы?  
— Конечно. Это его страна и его долг. А я была просто проводником силы и могла спокойно заниматься тем, что меня интересовало больше всего — Дрезденской плитой.  
— И вас все это устраивало? Вы всегда были согласны с его решениями? Вам не хотелось вмешаться и что-нибудь изменить?  
Мунаката намеренно задавал неудобные вопросы: ему нужно было понять, что за человек госпожа Вайсман, насколько она сейчас откровенна и какой из нее получится союзник. Ее брат сумел удивить Рейши своими нестандартными решениями, и капитан Скипетра наделся, что это у Вайсманов семейное. Приятно работать с умными людьми.  
Клаудия помолчала, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Нет, мне с самого начала казалось, что мы поступаем неправильно. Что Дрезденский артефакт не может служить для чьей-то выгоды, пусть даже во благо целой страны. Со временем я в этом окончательно убедилась. И все эти жертвы во время инцидента Кагуцу... Но... понимаете, я дала обещание и держала его, пока Дайкаку был жив.  
— Вы любили его?  
— Разве это не очевидно? Зачем бы еще я была с ним все это время?  
Мунаката покачал головой: причины могли быть самыми разными. Но Клаудия Вайсман не лгала — либо очень искусно притворялась, так, что вывести ее на чистую воду сейчас не представлялось возможным. Недостаточно данных.  
Ему сейчас очень пригодился бы Фушими с его хваткой и умением добывать информацию даже из вакуума, но если уж Рейши не стал беспокоить Авашиму, то дергать второго лейтенанта было тем более нерационально. Чтобы от Фушими был толк, ему надо хоть немного восстановиться после ранения, а то ведь побежит превозмогать и сложится в тот самый момент, когда будет сильнее всего нужен. 

Владения Клаудии Вайсман даже отдаленно не напоминали башню Михашира. Персональная лаборатория Золотой королевы на деле оказалась целой научной базой в хорошо охраняемой резиденции на окраине города — по сути, это был отдельный поселок, совершенно автономный. Невысокие прямоугольные и круглые здания-блоки с большими, во всю стену, панорамными окнами, аккуратно вписанные в просторный парк, напоминающий храмовые — эдакий компромисс между современной архитектурой и традиционным ландшафтным дизайном. Табличка на воротах извещала любопытствующих о том, что здесь находится частный центр психиатрической помощи «Золотой лотос».  
— Неплохое прикрытие, — одобрил Мунаката. — Второй камень, о котором вы говорили, хранится здесь?  
Спрашивать было излишне: Рейши уже чувствовал присутствие силы и заметил, что она отличается от той, которой обладала Дрезденская плита.  
— Я же сказала, что мы поддерживаем Суо при помощи Толедского камня. Это было бы крайне неудобно, находись он в другом месте.  
Ворота открывались автоматически, но уже через пару сотен метров располагались еще одни. Второй периметр охранялся людьми в золотых масках.  
Автомобиль прошуршал по узкой дороге и остановился у одного из круглых корпусов.  
— Это здесь, — сказала Клаудия.  
Она подошла ко входу, сняла маску и приблизила лицо к небольшой панели справа от двери. Сканер сетчатки пискнул, дверь отъехала в сторону.  
— Сегодня вы мой гость, но я сделала вам отдельный допуск. Ограниченный, конечно. Можете протестировать его сейчас.  
Рейши не стал возражать — подождал, пока дверь за хозяйкой закроется, и в свою очередь подошел к сканеру. Спустя пару секунд на панели загорелось сообщение: «Мунаката Рейши, посетитель». Дверь снова открылась, Клаудия ждала его.  
— Идемте.  
Мунаката опасался увидеть обтянутый кожей скелет, но Суо выглядел вполне нормально, как для человека, пролежавшего долгие месяцы без сознания. Если бы не опутавшие его проводки и трубочки, можно было бы подумать, что он просто крепко спит, как это за ним водилось прежде.  
— Что ж, я вижу, вы не ничего приукрасили относительно его состояния. Как это вам удалось?  
Клаудия пожала плечами:  
— Я же вам говорила. Тесная взаимосвязь пациента с Плитой, плюс наши новейшие разработки, плюс миостимуляция мышц...  
— Я вам очень благодарен за то, что вы спасли его. И все же... почему ни вы, ни Его Превосходительство не вмешались до того, как мне пришлось убить Суо? Ведь наверняка существовал другой способ остановить падение Дамокла.  
— Увы, нет. Только тот вариант, которым воспользовался мой брат, но это уничтожило бы Дрезденский камень, а Дайкаку такой исход не устраивал. К тому же, простите, но он вас проверял.  
— С какой целью?  
Он с досадой отмахнулся от глупого, почти детского чувства обиды, подступившего на секунду и перехватившего горло. Да, это было жестоко, но Рейши знал, на что шел, когда соглашался стать Синим королем. Мог ведь и отказаться.  
— Чтобы решить, готовы ли вы принять на себя полный контроль над Камнем и управление страной.  
— Что ж, этот экзамен я сдал, но следующий провалил, — усмехнулся Рейши. — Контроль на Дрезденским камнем оказался слишком тяжелой ношей.  
— Для Синего короля — да. Но это не ваша вина. Вы с вашей Синей аурой просто не могли удержать его.  
— Тогда я вообще не вижу логики во всем этом.  
— Логика очень проста. Вы должны были занять место Дайкаку. Стать представителем и официальным главой Золотого клана после его смерти, а после моей — и настоящим Золотым королем. Мне ведь тоже недолго осталось, несмотря на то, что я хорошо выгляжу. И не говорите мне, что вас удивляет смена цвета ауры, Мунаката. У вас в клане есть талантливый молодой человек, который успешно оперировал тремя разными типами силы.  
— Но ведь он не Король и получал силу не от Камня напрямую.  
— Ну, с Королем процедура будет более сложной, но это действительно возможно. И, кстати, вы по-прежнему единственный кандидат.  
— Вот как.  
Мунаката отвернулся и подошел к большому, во всю стену, окну.  
— Именно так, — сказала Клаудия за его спиной. — Видите ли, наши с Дайкаку представления об идеальном преемнике всегда немного разнились. В Германии люди, которые ставили превыше всего благо страны и нации, забыли о человечности, и это привело к страшным последствиям. Вы, Мунаката, сомневались, направляя острие вашего меча в сердце Красного короля. Вы сожалели о сделанном и испытывали муки совести. Вы не желали убивать Хисуи Нагаре и Ивафуне Тенкея. С точки зрения Дайкаку это ваш недостаток, слабость. С моей — важное достоинство. К тому же, даже проиграв первый раунд Джунглям, вы продолжили сражаться и хорошо сработались с двумя другими Королями. Союз кланов — это именно то, что нам сейчас нужно.  
Рейши позволил себе посомневаться несколько минут. Было довольно странно получить то, к чему он так стремился совсем недавно. Как-то слишком легко и при этом никакого триумфа. Наоборот, горький привкус неотвратимости и... страх. Да, страх — снова ошибиться, переоценить свои силы. На кону стояло слишком многое.  
«Ну и чем я в таком случае отличаюсь от Суо? — спросил он себя. — Все, хватит рефлексии. Все равно деваться некуда».  
— Что ж, я не собираюсь кокетничать и перекладывать ответственность на кого-то другого, — сказал Рейши вслух. — Мне просто интересно... ведь нынешний Красный король тоже обладает всеми перечисленными достоинствами. К тому же, Анна гораздо моложе меня, а значит — перспективнее. Почему вы не выбрали ее? Не потому же, что боитесь ее реакции? — он кивнул на больничную кровать, где лежал Суо.  
— Я рассматривала этот вариант, — Клаудия улыбнулась. — Но он неосуществим по другой причине. Подумайте.  
— Потому что Анна ни за что не захочет променять свой Красный цвет на Золотой, — немного запоздало сообразил Мунаката.  
— Именно. Зато она будет бесценным союзником.  
Рейши смотрел за окно: на научный поселок опускались сумерки, в домиках-блоках загорались окна. Клаудия не торопила его и молча ждала.  
— Мунаката? — раздался вдруг недовольный голос за спиной. — Что тут за хрень творится? Ты вроде должен был меня прикончить. Что с моим Дамоклом?

Разговор с Суо затянулся до глубокой ночи.  
Едва придя в себя, бывший Красный король отодрал от себя многочисленные проводки, слез с больничной кровати и немедленно потребовал сигареты:  
— Мунаката, у тебя есть, я знаю.  
— Натощак? Ты свалишься. Ты ничего не ел больше года. И не курил, кстати.  
— Сколько? — Микото сел обратно. — Охренеть. То-то я так жрать хочу. Но сигареты все равно давай.  
Клаудия покачала головой, но согласилась отключить пожарные датчики и разрешила ему курить.  
— Мы должны вас обследовать, — сказала она и посмотрела на Рейши. — Я могла бы вызвать своих людей прямо сейчас, но... ладно, отложим это до утра. Мунаката, вам придется пересказать Суо хронику последних событий и объяснить ему особенности его нового положения.  
Клаудия ему приказывала. Это было что-то новенькое: она ведь недавно говорила, что власть ее не интересует. Что это, спектакль для одного зрителя?  
Правда, госпожа Вайсман приказала именно то, о чем Мунаката сам собирался ее попросить.  
Кажется, она была очень мудрой женщиной и неплохим руководителем.  
— А какое его новое положение? — уточнил Рейши.  
— Вы разве сами не видите? Стрейн, аура нестабильная, ни один цвет не преобладает над другими.  
«А еще она великолепный диагност», — мысленно добавил Мунаката. Сам он понял только то, что от прежней силы Микото остались жалкие крохи, и это было крайне неприятное открытие.  
Суо больше не был равным ему, и Рейши пока не знал, что с этим делать.  
Клаудия ушла, напоследок пообещав прислать кого-нибудь с едой.  
— Мунаката, почему эта тетка тобой командует и кто она вообще?  
— О, леди теперь тут главная. Это Клаудия Вайсман, и она — Золотая королева, — Рейши поправил очки.  
— Я думал, Вайсман — это мужик. А что со стариком Кокуджоджи? — Суо попытался поджечь свою сигарету щелчком пальцев, как делал раньше, но у него ничего не вышло. Почему-то на это было тяжело смотреть.  
«Какого черта, он ведь не инвалид! — одернул себя Рейши. — Радоваться надо, что жив и цел».  
Он вздохнул и щелкнул своей зажигалкой:  
— Давай я лучше расскажу все по порядку. 

Суо сидел на полу, опершись спиной на обитый искусственной кожей куб, который служил сиденьем для посетителей; рядом стояли грязные тарелки. Последняя сигарета из пачки Рейши дотлевала у него в руке. Сам Рейши тоже в конце концов устроился на чистом, без единой пылинки, ковровом покрытии, лицом к окну. Научный поселок Клаудии удачно располагался на склоне холма, вершина заслоняла его от городского зарева. Когда Мунаката отключил дежурный свет, в широком окне стал виден участок звездного неба — зрелище, которым ему не часто доводилось наслаждаться в последние годы.  
— В общем, я теперь бесполезное дерьмо, — подытожил разговор Суо.  
— Клаудия говорит, что ты стрейн, — осторожно сказал Мунаката.  
— Не держи меня за идиота. Ты не хуже этой дамочки разбираешься в стрейнах, вот и скажи, что видишь? Правду скажи.  
Правду ему, видите ли.  
Рейши всмотрелся еще раз, но ничего не изменилось. Жалкий отблеск прежней силы.  
— Искру, — сказал он. — Очень слабую. Как будто... эхо.  
— Понятно. Этой женщине стоило сохранить жизнь другого человека, — негромко сказал бывший Красный король.  
— Она не могла спасти Тоцуку, — Мунаката почему-то решил встать на сторону Клаудии, хотя вовсе не был уверен в своих словах. Могла ли Клаудия вмешаться в действия Бесцветного короля? Нужно будет спросить ее.  
— Ладно. Спасибо, что посвятил в подробности. Пора мне отсюда валить.  
— Куда? — насторожился Рейши.  
— Куда-нибудь.  
— Ты разве не пойдешь в «Хомру»?  
— Нахрен я им теперь сдался?  
— Суо, неужели ты думаешь, что они были с тобой рядом только ради твоей силы?  
Кажется, Микото именно так и думал. Либо очень старался убедить себя в этом.  
— Они любят тебя, бестолочь. Это же твоя семья. Я столько слышал от Красных, что вас связывают узы... Или твоя гордыня не позволит тебе стать вассалом Анны?  
— Заткнись, — рявкнул Микото. — Вы даже не знаете, что это за огрызок силы. Может, я теперь не смогу вступить в Хомру. Что тогда, пристроишь меня в Скипетр на побегушки?  
— Всю жизнь мечтал! — язвительно отозвался Рейши. — Очень мне нужны в Скипетре раздолбаи вроде тебя!  
Суо раздавил окурок в тарелке.  
— У тебя точно больше нет курева?  
— Увы, — ответил Мунаката. — Ты что, боишься стать зависимым от них?  
— Да отвали ты со своей психологией! «Зависимым...» Я от них всегда зависел, чтобы ты знал.  
— Ну, вот мы и выяснили, что тебе плохо без них, а им — без тебя. Какого ж черта ты уперся?  
Микото не ответил.  
— Хотя бы поговори с ними. Завтра Клаудия наверняка вызовет Анну и Кусанаги с Ятой сюда... Суо?  
— Ладно, — неохотно согласился тот.  
Рейши мысленно выдохнул и поаплодировал себе. Переубедить Суо — это серьезное достижение. Или тот хотел, чтобы его переубедили? «В любом случае, цель достигнута, не будем придираться к мелочам. Если только он не хитрит...»  
Мунаката встал и прошелся по комнате, разминая затекшие ноги. Хорошо бы чаю... настоящего, а не той бурды в картонных стаканчиках, которую им принесли вместе с ужином.  
Пора было ехать домой, принять наконец душ и немного поспать, но он все еще сомневался, не стоит ли остаться и присмотреть за Суо. Конечно, у того почти не осталось сверхъестественной силы, а научный центр охранялся «зайчиками» Клаудии, но у Рейши еще свежи были в памяти воспоминания о том времени, когда Микото не мог удержать под замком весь спецотряд Скипетра-4 в полном составе.  
Он оглянулся на Суо и едва сдержал смех: тот спал, все так же сидя на полу и запрокинув голову на гостевой пуфик.  
— Эй, тебе что, не хватило тринадцати с лишним месяцев, чтобы выспаться?  
Никакой реакции. Может, он все-таки притворяется, чтобы усыпить бдительность Мунакаты?  
Рейши подошел поближе и пошевелил ногу Микото сапогом. Суо и не подумал просыпаться. Похоже, некоторые вещи не меняются. Ну, тем лучше. Пока спит, точно никуда не денется.  
Мунаката прикинул, сколько будет добираться отсюда до штаб-квартиры. Времени до утра оставалось совсем немного, и он вдруг почувствовал себя движущейся игрушкой, у которой сели батарейки. Видимо, действие энергетика закончилось.  
Он критически оглядел освободившуюся от пациента больничную кровать и нашел ее достаточно чистой, чтобы завалиться спать, не раздеваясь. «Сэкономлю время на дорогу, завтра вызову Авашиму и Фушими прямо сюда, заодно и смену одежды привезут», — решил Мунаката и немедленно привел план в исполнение. 

Кусанаги готовил себе кофе, когда по ступенькам раздался быстрый приглушенный топот — Анна сбежала вниз босиком и в пижаме.  
— Микото? — выдохнула она на бегу, но вдруг остановилась, будто налетела на невидимую преграду, и вся как-то съежилась.  
— Анна? — мягко спросил Изумо. — Что-то приснилось?  
— Нет... это не сон. Я просто как будто почувствовала его на секунду здесь. Как раньше, только слабее. Ошиблась, — горестно вздохнула она. — Красный цвет уходит...  
— Память все равно останется, — заверил ее Кусанаги. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Вчера был трудный день.  
Вчера они принесли ее домой на руках: Анна не потеряла сознания, но так вымоталась, что двигалась с трудом. Ята даже собрался вызвать врача, но Анна не позволила — сказала, что ей просто нужно поспать и восстановить силы.  
— Все хорошо. Я отдохнула. Согреешь мне молоко?  
— Конечно. И тосты с малиновым джемом, да? — подмигнул он.  
— Ага, — кивнула королева. — А где Мисаки?  
— Скоро вернется. Я отправил его за покупками.  
За окнами еще висела мутная зимняя серость, но где-то там, за верхушками высоток, уже вставало солнце.  
Он поставил на стойку чашку молока и эспрессо для себя, когда открылась дверь и появился Ята. Одновременно с этим у Кусанаги зазвонил мобильный, он посмотрел на имя абонента и нахмурился:  
— Мунаката? Надеюсь, ничего не случилось. Да? — сказал он в микрофон.  
— Добрый день. Передай, пожалуйста, трубку Анне, если она рядом.  
— Он хочет поговорить с тобой, Анна, — вопросительно сказал Изумо.  
— Хорошо, — королева взяла смартфон. — Здравствуй, Рейши. Да.  
Некоторое время она внимательно слушала, затем кивнула:  
— Хорошо, мы приедем.  
— Синий король вызывает нас к себе? — спросил Кусанаги.  
— Да. Он просит нас приехать втроем — меня, тебя и Мисаки. Только не в Скипетр. В другое место. Рейши пришлет тебе адрес.  
— Он объяснил зачем?  
— Сказал только, что это очень важное дело.  
— Странно это. Мы ведь уничтожили Дрезденский камень, угрозы больше нет... Что еще могут быть за дела?  
— Не знаю, — Анна выглядела возбужденной. — Я пойду одеваться.  
— Может, все-таки позавтракаешь? Десять-пятнадцать минут ничего не изменят.  
— Да, — вставил Ята. — Синий король подождет, не переломится.  
— Спасибо, Изумо, но мне перехотелось есть. Я скоро буду, — и Анна убежала в свою комнату.  
— Чего этот Синий там надумал? — сердито спросил Ята. — Оставил бы уже Анну в покое, она и так ему помогала сколько... с риском для жизни.  
— Она уже решила. Наше дело — подчиниться и защищать ее по мере наших сил. Если, конечно, ты все еще считаешь Анну королем. Дрезденской плиты ведь больше нет...  
— Кусанаги-сан, ну вы как скажете! Конечно, считаю, как же еще?  
Изумо улыбнулся и подвинул ему чашку Анны:  
— Тогда допей молоко, пока она собирается. Не пропадать же продукту.

У ворот их ждала лейтенант Авашима:  
— Капитан попросил встретить вас.  
— О, рад снова тебя видеть, Сэри-чан, — широко улыбнулся Кусанаги. — Значит, мы не ошиблись поворотом. А то здесь какая-то подозрительная надпись, — он указал на табличку «Центр психиатрической помощи».  
— Не стоит верить всему, что написано. Я покажу, куда ехать, — сказала Авашима, усаживаясь позади Изумо. Смущенный Ята, который ехал на заднем сиденье, отодвинулся как можно дальше от нее.  
Они миновали кордон с Кроликами, Кусанаги присвистнул:  
— Так их клан все еще действует?  
— Вам все расскажут, — сухо сказала Авашима. — Вот здесь направо и потом все время по этой дороге. Не разгоняйся, она петляет.  
— Слушаюсь, миледи!  
Сэри пренебрежительно фыркнула и откинулась на сиденье. Изумо не отказал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на нее в зеркале заднего вида: синяя униформа Скипетра сидела на лейтенанте, как влитая, а короткая юбка открывала не только идеальной формы колени, но еще много интересного... жаль, что обзор был не очень, у Яты куда лучше, однако глупый мальчишка не мог оценить своего преимущества.  
Авашима заметила взгляд в зеркале и сердито прищурилась:  
— Смотри, куда едешь.  
Узкая подъездная дорога привела к одноэтажному круглому зданию: снаружи оно ничем не отличалось от виденных ранее. Мунаката и Фушими встретили их на пороге. Ята заметно обрадовался, увидев друга, и замахал рукой. Фушими сдержанно кивнул в ответ.  
— Доброе утро. Прошу прощения, что побеспокоил, — Мунаката внимательно посмотрел на Анну, — но вчера вечером я получил новую и крайне важную информацию, которая касается всех нас. Прошу вас пройти внутрь.  
В небольшом и светлом холле не было ничего, только кабина лифта и двое Золотых кроликов по бокам от нее. Третий Золотой ждал их внутри. Дождавшись, пока все войдут, он негромко отдал голосовую команду, — Изумо не разобрал, что именно сказал Кролик, — и лифт поехал вниз.  
— Мы направляемся в подземное хранилище, — сообщил Синий король, — ехать придется довольно долго.  
Никакого визуального отсчета уровней в кабине не было, так что невозможно было догадаться, насколько они углубились.  
— И что же там хранится? — беспечным тоном поинтересовался Изумо.  
— Я чувствую силу, — тихо сказала Анна. — Похоже на Дрезденскую плиту, но она какая-то... другая.  
— Ты права. Это один из братьев-близнецов Дрезденского камня. Золотые называют его Толедским, — Мунаката определенно наслаждался произведенным эффектом.  
— Один из?  
— Да, и это сейчас наша главная проблема.  
Лифт остановился, они вышли в просторное пустое помещение. Изумо заметил, что Фушими заметно прихрамывал. Недалеко от дверей лифта их ждала женщина, показавшаяся Кусанаги знакомой, хотя он никогда ее не видел.  
— Позвольте представить вам госпожу Вайсман. Золотого короля.  
— Вайсман? Золотого? — одновременно спросили Анна и Изумо.  
— Да у вас тут просто театр какой-то, — буркнул Ята. — Специально репетировали?  
— Вы сестра Широ... то есть Адольфа К. Вайсмана? — Кусанаги вспомнил фотографию, виденную им среди найденных в Дрездене рукописей.  
— Да, я Клаудия Вайсман. Мне жаль, что пришлось скрываться от всех вас. Надеюсь, вы простите меня. Сейчас я провожу вас к Толедской плите и расскажу все подробности, но перед этим вам нужно встретиться еще кое с кем...  
В помещении появился еще один человек. У Изумо перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, кто перед ними, а Анна молча бросилась навстречу.  
Микото подхватил ее на руки, и Анна крепко обняла его за шею, все так же не говоря ни слова.  
Изумо ничего не понимал и только надеялся, что не двинулся окончательно и ему не снится все это сумасшедшее утро, начиная со звонка Мунакаты и заканчивая внезапным появлением близкого друга, которого они больше года считали мертвым. На фоне Микото блекли и секреты Золотой королевы, и все гребаные волшебные камни этого гребаного мира.  
— Микото-сан... — прошептал Ята, который тоже не верил своим глазам.  
— Привет, Ята, — сказал Микото, как будто они только вчера расстались. — Кусанаги...  
Изумо тоже хотелось обнять его, но здесь было слишком много посторонних, и он почему-то постеснялся и вместо этого проворчал:  
— Ты побил собственный рекорд безделья.  
— Это точно, — усмехнулся Суо.  
— Микото, — сказала вдруг Анна, — твой красный цвет...  
Да, верно. Того, что Анна видела как красный, а остальные просто ощущали в присутствии Суо, больше не было. Королевой теперь была Анна, а Микото...  
— Красный цвет теперь твой, — спокойно сказал он. — Обратно не вернется. Прости, придется тебе с ним возиться.  
— Но ты больше не уйдешь?  
— Нет, — успокоил ее Микото.  
Мунаката кашлянул, и все повернулись к нему.  
— Не хотелось бы вам мешать, но дело не терпит отлагательства. 

Когда они вошли в большой зал с Толедским камнем, вмонтированным в стену, Клаудия сказала:  
— Я вынуждена быть очень краткой, но мы передадим вам все свои записи по Дрезденскому и Толедскому камням... и по другим артефактам. Предполагается, что всего их было семь. Дрезденская плита была уничтожена вчера при помощи Дамоклова меча Серебряного короля. Толедская — перед вами. Сейчас я сдерживаю ее воздействие, подобно тому, как мы раньше сдерживали и перенаправляли силу Дрезденской. Местонахождение остальных неизвестно. Судя по тому, какими возможностями обладал первый изученный нами артефакт, все семь могут весьма серьезно повлиять на судьбу целого мира, а не только отдельной страны. Дайкаку был не согласен с моей теорией, потому что это было ему невыгодно, но я считаю, что именно для этой цели артефакты и были созданы, и что перемещать их было большой ошибкой — скорее всего, изначально они находились в специальных геомагнитных точках. Да и вообще, это большой соблазн для людей — Дрезденский камень хотели использовать в военных целях, потом из-за него случилось бедствие в Южном Канто, и выходка Хисуи Нагаре тоже привела к тяжелым последствиям. Кроме того, я думаю, что люди, которых мы называем Королями, изначально должны быть нейтральными хранителями артефактов, но никак не политическими лидерами.  
Мунаката подумал, что так оно, по сути, и было, если истинной Золотой королевой, то есть хранителем, была Клаудия Вайсман, а теневым правителем Японии — Кокуджоджи. Разделение магической и политической власти. Впрочем, Его Превосходительство использовал магию Дрезденского камня в экономической жизни страны, то есть разделение было формальным...  
— Последний инцидент с высвобождением сверъхествественных сил привлек слишком много внимания к артефактам, — продолжила она. — Полагаю, что наш долг — не только защищать от подобных посягательств находящийся тут Толедский камень, но и по возможности попытаться предотвратить такие катастрофы. А для этого нужно найти и изучить остальные артефакты.  
— Вы предлагаете привезти их все сюда? — спросил Рейши.  
— Ни в коем случае, это слишком опасно.  
— Что же мы тогда можем сделать?  
— Я пока не знаю, — вздохнула Золотая королева. — Для начала их нужно найти, а пока у нас слишком мало информации. Я надеюсь на вашу помощь и... на то, что мой брат все-таки вернется. Вместе мы постараемся придумать, как нейтрализовать опасные свойства артефактов.  
— А если придется их все уничтожить, как Дрезденский? Вы готовы к такому исходу?  
— Да, — уверенно сказала Клаудия. — Я же вам говорила, что мне не нужна власть. Надеюсь, что вы тоже проявите благоразумие.  
Рейши мягко улыбнулся и предпочел пока не отвечать. Красные переглянулись между собой и Ята открыл было рот, но Кусанаги предупреждающе взял его за плечо. Правильно, сейчас не время снова выяснять, кто больше виноват в минувшей катастрофе.  
— Что ж, теперь вы познакомите всех с Толедским камнем? — предложил Мунаката.  
— Да, я как раз хотела перейти к нему. Он отличается от Дрезденского, поэтому при контакте с ним ваши силы могут измениться.  
— Я перестану быть Красным королем? — спросила Анна.  
— Не думаю, — успокоил ее Рейши. — Клаудия ведь осталась Золотым.  
— Мне тоже кажется, что изменения не должны быть существенными, но все же мне хотелось бы зарегистрировать и изучить их. Поэтому я прошу вашего разрешения подключить вас к нашим приборам...  
Клаудия указала рукой на три кресла, чем-то похожих на зубоврачебные.  
— Нет, — быстро сказала Красная королева. — Я не хочу.  
Рейши заметил, как напряглись Красные. Суо машинально заслонил Анну, хотя вряд ли он сейчас мог противостоять Золотой королеве.  
История с доктором Мизучи, конечно, была отвратительной, так что Рейши понимал опасения Анны и желание Красных защитить ее.  
— Хорошо, я не буду настаивать, хотя мы можем гарантировать, что это не доставит неприятных ощущений, — сказала Клаудия. — Мунаката?  
— Я согласен.  
— А вы, Суо?  
— Так я же не Король.  
— Вы стрейн, это тоже может нам помочь в наших исследованиях.  
Микото пожал плечами:  
— Да мне пофиг. Цепляйте.  
— Микото... — забеспокоилась Анна.  
— Все нормально, — заверил ее Суо. — Я, по ходу, целый год тут валялся с этими проводками. Ничего мне не сделается.  
С десяток подчиненных Клаудии — не Кролики, а обычные сотрудники в белых халатах, — усадили Рейши и Микото в кресла и завозились вокруг, цепляя датчики на руки и ноги (пришлось для этого разуться). На голову каждому надели целую сеть из проводков, отчего они с Суо стали похожи на персонажей старых фильмов про похищение людей пришельцами.  
Анна хотела подойти поближе к Суо, но Клаудия мягко попросила ее держаться на расстоянии:  
— Нам нужно знать, как плита будет взаимодействовать с каждым из вас по отдельности. Я обещаю, что ни с кем ничего плохого не случится. Тем более с этим человеком — он ведь давно уже связан с Толедской плитой и выжил во многом благодаря ей. Просто их контакт был менее тесным, пока он лежал без сознания.  
Красная королева изучающе посмотрела на Золотую, снова на Суо, потом кивнула и села в обычное кресло, приготовленное для нее чуть в стороне. Ее верные рыцари держались рядом и помалкивали: Кусанаги вообще обычно больше слушал, чем говорил, а Ята, наверное, еще не пришел в себя от неожиданного воскрешения бывшего Короля.  
В помещении что-то изменилось, и Рейши понял, что Клаудия снимает блокировки с Толедского камня. Она манипулировала силой осторожно, направляя ее с хирургической точностью. Мунаката восхитился и вспомнил, как он сам пытался справиться с Дрезденским камнем — его собственные действия казались ему теперь грубыми и неуклюжими. «Мне еще учиться и учиться. Хорошо, что Золотой король теперь союзник, можно будет задать ей все накопившиеся вопросы».  
Он не то чтобы безоговорочно верил Клаудии — природная подозрительность не позволяла, — но принимать от нее помощь было легче, чем от ее брата-выскочки.  
Аура Клаудии Вайсман светилась золотым. Рейши с интересом перевел взгляд на Суо, но в этот момент на него как будто обрушились тонны земли и камня, что были над их головами.  
Толедский камень вступил в контакт с Королями и стрейном. 

Во время первой инициации Мунаката ненадолго получил доступ к огромному массиву информации, которым являлся Дрезденский камень, но тогда перед ним стояла другая задача, и его хватило лишь на то, чтобы осознать масштабы этого массива. Работать с ними ему пришлось гораздо позже, совсем недолго, и не сказать чтобы эта работа была очень успешной. Камни действительно были чем-то большим, чем ему представлялось раньше, и даже Кокуджоджи использовал только небольшую часть заложенных в Дрезденском камне возможностей, как понял Рейши. Заставить же артефакт работать на полную мощность вряд ли было в человеческих силах.  
Он сосредоточился, и перед внутренним взором замелькали с огромной скоростью картинки каких-то ритуалов, но для чего они служили, было непонятно. Кажется, Толедский камень показывал ему прошлое. Были ли там ответы, или только новые вопросы? Он не успевал ничего ухватить в этом мельтешении образов.  
Рейши посмотрел на золотое сияние вокруг Клаудии и перевел взгляд на Суо. С бывшим Королем что-то происходило, но красной ауры не было видно, зато ярко светилась аура Анны. Мунаката поднял взгляд и увидел три Дамокловых меча. Золотой ему приходилось наблюдать впервые, зато он хорошо знал Синий и Красный, и отметил, что очертания обоих немного изменились. Его собственный Дамокл снова был совершенно целым и неповрежденным, но выглядел иначе: у него было меньше мелких деталей. Больше ни один Меч за все это время так и не появился. Камень не спешил выбирать новых королей вместо погибших Серого, Зеленого и Бесцветного.  
У Рейши заломило виски от напряжения — артефакт продолжал транслировать информацию. Темп чуть замедлился. Снова странно одетые люди, камень, покрытый знаками... что-то в нем было не так. Он сосредоточился, вспомнил хорошо знакомую ему Дрезденскую плиту — знаки на ней точно были другими. Толедскую он не успел изучить так же хорошо, но ему показалось, что и она отличется от того, что ему показывали сейчас.  
Красный Дамокл начал мерцать — наверняка Анна слишком переутомилась. Клаудия тоже заметила это и сказала:  
— Достаточно на сегодня.  
Видения прекратились, Дамокловы мечи исчезли, и почти физически ощутимое давление силы Толедского камня ослабло. Клаудия кивнула своим подчиненным, и те начали снимать датчики. Рейши бросил короткий взгляд на свою команду: лейтенанты выглядели довольными, они только что убедились, что их капитан в полном порядке.  
Суо открыл глаза, сел и посмотрел на свои руки.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Рейши.  
— Угу, — кивнул Микото. — Странное ощущение. Анна, ты в порядке?  
— Да, — тихо ответила Красная королева. — Немного устала только.  
— Я заметил.  
— Каким образом? — заинтересовался Мунаката. — Ты почувствовал ее усталость?  
— Не знаю, — буркнул Суо. — Просто понял, и все.  
— Ваша сила стрейна очень возросла, — заметила Клаудия. Анна согласно кивнула, и даже Рейши теперь видел этот новый источник силы.  
«У стрейнов свои уникальные способности, и сила некоторых их них почти сравнима с силой Королей, — подумал он, вспомнив Неко. — Интересно, как это проявится у Суо?»  
Вообще-то стрейны могли доставить немало неприятностей, и оставалось только надеяться, что новые способности Микото будут не столь разрушительны, как прежние.  
Клаудия обратилась к Анне:  
— Могу я попросить тебя задержаться еще ненадолго? Мне бы хотелось сравнить наши впечатления. Подозреваю, что видения отличались, но для анализа нужно составить полную картину...  
— Вы предоставите «Скипетру» копии отчетов? — бесцеремонно вмешался Фушими.  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Золотая королева. — Я же сказала, что дам всем действующим Королям полный доступ к информации. Вы все еще мне не доверяете?  
— У нас есть для этого основания, — отчеканила Авашима.  
Клаудия вздохнула. Неприязни к ней, похоже, не испытывали только Мунаката и Анна. Девочка была ясновидящей и сильным эмпатом, и она уже все для себя решила:  
— Я расскажу вам, что вы хотите узнать, а потом мы заберем Микото домой.  
Она подошла к взлохмаченному Суо, которого наконец освободили от датчиков, и села рядом, взяв его за руку.  
— Договорились. Мунаката, начнем с вас, если не возражаете.  
Он поправил очки.  
— Хорошо, но я мало что смог запомнить. Слишком высокая скорость. Очень много разных людей в помещении с камнем, они совершали какие-то обряды. Сам камень... мне показалось, что он был другой. Не этот и не Дрезденский.  
Клаудия кивнула:  
— Это похоже на то, что видела я, причем впервые. Раньше Толедская плита ничего подобного не демонстрировала. Видимо, присутствие других Королей усилило эффект. Анна, а что было у тебя?  
— Город. Красивый, старый, с рекой и мостами. Совсем не похоже на Японию. А еще в конце я видела карту...  
— Я тоже, — согласился с ней Суо.  
Интересные дела. То, что Анне показали карту, не слишком удивительно — у нее всегда были отличные способности к поиску, но Микото?  
— Локализация еще одного артефакта? — предположил Мунаката.  
— О, это было бы даже слишком хорошо... надо постараться определить, что именно вы видели.  
Фушими защелкал по клавишам лэптопа и активировал голографическую карту — судя по удивленному лицу Клаудии и самодовольному виду самого лейтенанта, подключился к местной защищенной сети, куда его, разумеется, никто не приглашал. Рейши едва заметно улыбнулся, сделав вид, что поправляет очки.  
— Анна, это было больше похоже на Америку или на Европу? — спросил он.  
Девочка не бывала за пределами Японии, но некоторые ландшафты узнаваемы, даже если видел их только на фото или на экране телевизора.  
— Может, это вообще была какая-нибудь Африка или Австралия? — предположила Авашима.  
— Вряд ли, — возразил Кусанаги, — по описанию город больше на европейский похож. Анна, помнишь мои фотографии из Англии? Есть что-то общее?  
— Немножко, — неуверенно сказала Красная королева.  
— Значит, не Британия, а континент. Фушими, дай увеличение, — попросил Рейши.  
На голоэкране появились очертания Европы. Анна внимательно посмотрела, потом покачала головой:  
— Карта была не такая.  
— Что значит «не такая»? — нахмурился Фушими.  
— Зеленая, — подсказал Суо.  
— А-а, понял. Сейчас, — лейтенант переключился на рельефную карту.  
— Передвинь правее. Нет, выше, там не было моря, — Микото с Анной смотрели на центральную часть Европы. В фокус теперь попадали южная часть Германии, Чехия и Австрия.  
— Да уж, там старых городов сколько угодно, — невесело усмехнулся Кусанаги. — Долго будем искать.  
Фушими еще немного уменьшил масштаб, и на карте стали хорошо различимы Альпы.  
— Гор тоже не было, — уверенно сказал Микото. — Выше.  
— Знаете, проект, конечно, был секретный, но если бы второй артефакт нашли в Германии, мы должны были об этом слышать... хотя, это если его обнаружили, конечно, — задумчиво сказала Клаудия.  
— Ну, тогда остается Чехия. Кажется, Прага подходит под описание Анны. Но я там не был, — сказал Кусанаги. — А вы, Мунаката-сан?  
— Тоже нет. Фушими, можешь найти фото?  
Тот кивнул и вывел на экран виды Праги, и Анна сразу кивнула:  
— Да, это тот самый город.  
— Что ж, тогда пункт назначения ясен, — заключила Клаудия. — Получается, что Прага не зря считалась магическим городом, как и Толедо... Ладно, не буду вас больше задерживать, — улыбнулась она Анне. — Но завтра нам снова придется встретиться, чтобы выработать стратегию.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Мунаката.  
— Мы придем, — подтвердила Анна.  
— Предлагаю собраться... скажем, в пятнадцать часов, здесь же? Возражений нет? Тогда до завтра. Отдохните как следует.  
Рейши подумал, что это странно и непривычно, но приятно — когда Золотой король не только организует работу остальных, но и беспокоится об их самочувствии. Так у них, чего доброго, действительно что-то может получиться.  
Представители Красного клана попрощались со всеми и почти уже ушли, но Суо почему-то задерживался.  
— Микото, пойдем, — Анна потянула его за руку.  
— Подожди минутку, Анна.  
Мунаката проследил его взгляд — Суо внимательно смотрел на Фушими.  
— С ним что-то не так, — неуверенно сказал он.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — не понял Рейши.  
— Да чтоб я знал еще... Но он какой-то... не такой.  
— Ну, он вчера чуть не погиб. Его ранили, и вообще-то ему следовало еще валяться в госпитале, но пришлось выдернуть его сюда.  
— Хм...  
Фушими заметил, что его разглядывают, и с вызовом уставился в ответ:  
— В чем дело?  
— Ни в чем, — Суо отвернулся. — Ладно, я пошел.  
— До свидания, — вежливо отозвался Мунаката.  
— Угу. Пока. 

Кусанаги поставил в посудомойку последний бокал и вытер руки. Примерно полчаса тому назад члены Красного клана, праздновавшие возвращение Микото, наконец угомонились и разошлись по домам. В «Хомре» остались только ее владелец и те, кто в последнее время жил прямо здесь: Анна, Ята и... бывший король. Он, кстати, тоже порывался куда-то уйти, но Кусанаги сказал ему, чтобы не валял дурака:  
— Твой дом здесь. Или тебе больше не нравится «Хомра»?  
Микото пожал плечами и поднялся наверх.  
В комнате, где он жил раньше, было темно и пусто. Изумо нашел его в бывшей комнате Тоцуки: Микото сидел на полу и перелистывал один из альбомов с фотографиями. Как всегда, там было много сценок из жизни Хомры и очень мало самого Тоцуки, который вечно прятался за своей камерой.  
Кусанаги поставил на пол бутылку скотча и два стакана и присел рядом, скрестив ноги:  
— Не хочешь возвращаться к себе?  
— Там жил мертвец, — ответил Микото. — Я останусь тут, если ты не против.  
Изумо чуть не ляпнул «Ты Король, тебе виднее», но вовремя прикусил язык и осторожно сказал:  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но вообще-то здесь тоже.  
— Угу. Только он не возвращался с того света. Хотя лучше бы он...  
— Не говори так. Нам его очень не хватает, но... тебя не хватало сильнее.  
Микото недоверчиво усмехнулся и промолчал.  
Изумо мог только догадываться, что чувствует сейчас его бывший Король. Считает себя слабым и ненужным? Но разве дело только в этой проклятой силе? Разве они не были друзьями задолго до того, как Микото получил ее? И разве Анна не дала ему понять, что «красивый Красный» для нее не так важен, как сам Микото? Наверное, он не верит. Надо было как-то объяснить ему, но у Изумо не находилось нужных слов. Он мог договориться почти с кем угодно, но никогда не умел справляться с мрачным настроением Короля так, как это удавалось Тоцуке, поэтому обычно просто выжидал.  
Наверное, и сейчас стоит просто подождать, пока Микото заново привыкнет к «Хомре».  
— Я не знаю, кто я теперь, — словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, сказал вдруг Микото. — Придется стать кем-то другим. Начать заново.  
«Clean slate*, — подумал Изумо. — Начать с чистого листа. А в твоей бывшей комнате слишком много тебя прежнего, поэтому ты и не хочешь туда возвращаться».  
— У тебя получится, — сказал он. — И ты можешь жить там, где тебе удобнее. Можешь даже совсем уйти из «Хомры», если тебе здесь тяжело... хотя нам будет больно, но мы справимся.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Микото, глядя ему в глаза. — Я попробую остаться здесь. Для начала.  
Изумо потянулся за бутылкой:  
— Выпьешь?  
— Плесни немного... поддержу компанию. Как-то я... отвык. Хотя до сих пор поверить не могу, что прошел год.  
Да, вот еще в чем дело. Для него бой на Ашинаке был вчера, а Тоцука умер пару недель назад. И хотя Микото достиг своей цели — отомстить, — но у него не было времени на то, чтобы смириться с этой болью и отпустить ее.  
Изумо протянул бывшему Королю его стакан и взял себе второй.  
Микото всмотрелся в лицо друга и неожиданно спросил:  
— У тебя что, голова болит?  
У Кусанаги действительно к концу вечеринки ломило виски: день выдался на редкость нервный, хотя и принес в итоге радостные новости. Потом боль немного утихла, а сейчас снова накатила волной.  
— Вообще-то да, а как ты узнал? Ты раньше не замечал таких вещей.  
Микото раньше вообще мало что замечал вокруг себя. Кусанаги тогда не упускал случая пошутить насчет его лени и невнимательности, хотя и понимал, что дело не в этом, а в силе Дрезденского камня, которой было слишком много.  
— Я вижу, — сказал Микото. — Не спрашивай, как, сам пока не понял.  
— Ого! Это на тебя Толедская плита так подействовала?  
— Хрен ее знает, наверное, — Микото нахмурился. — Подожди...  
Он придвинулся ближе и положил ладони ему на виски. Изумо подсознательно ожидал ощутить жар, но руки Микото были прохладными.  
— Не пялься на меня, — сказал он. — Я и так чувствую себя полным идиотом. Но я должен что-то с этим сделать. Не могу смотреть, как тебя корежит.  
— Сделать? — обалдело спросил Изумо. — Ты что, можешь вылечить головную боль?  
— Вот ты мне и скажи, могу или нет. Отпустило, или мне показалось? — спросил он, опуская руки.  
Боль... ушла?  
Кусанаги осторожно повернул голову вправо, потом влево, потом, чтобы окончательно удостовериться, наклонил вниз — обычно от такого виски просто раскалывало.  
Ничего.  
— Отпустило, — недоверчиво сказал он. — Ну ни хрена ж себе.  
— Угу, — согласился Микото. — Это что же я теперь, хренов экстрасенс?  
— Между прочим, очень полезная способность, — Изумо повеселел. — За это надо выпить.  
Микото молча подставил свой стакан.  
_________  
* _Английская идиома «start over with a clean slate» переводится как «забыть о прошлом и начать все с начала». Кроме того, «slate» - «сланец». Дрезденский камень в английской версии аниме называется «Dresden slate»._


	2. Chapter 2

2

Есть города, звенящие медью и бронзой, сверкающие золотом и бриллиантами, порой фальшивыми.  
Прага была создана из глины, точно Голем, но столетия европейской истории обожгли ее в огне восстаний и войн, так что этого Голема уже нельзя было обратить в прах, просто вынув изо рта магическую табличку. Город обрел свою душу и свою собственную волю.  
Глина бывает разной. Это мягкий и влажный ком земли, которому якобы можно придать любую форму (но на самом деле — лишь ту, что он сам желает обрести), и табличка с неизвестными письменами, и фарфоровый расписной колокольчик, и мрачный великан, и горшок со старинным кладом... Так и Прага была полна самых разных смыслов, явных и скрытых, разгадывать ее загадки можно было десятилетиями.  
Изумо почти слышал голос Тоцуки. Это могли быть его слова. Сказочник Тоцука, начитавшись старинных пражских легенд, без всякого почтения смешал бы их в экзотический коктейль вместе со знакомыми японскими мифами, сдобрил дюжиной баек собственного сочинения и вылил бы все это добро в темные воды Влтавы — уж она-то видала и не такое вранье.  
И уже сложно было понять, действительно ли Изумо сам выдумал все это, или...  
Нет. Тоцука больше никому ничего не расскажет. А Кусанаги Изумо был не сказочником, а информатором, поэтому держал свои ассоциации при себе, делясь только необходимыми и строго дозированными сведениями о городе: где остановиться, что посмотреть, какое блюдо заказать. Ну и то, что касалось дела, конечно.  
Он боялся тревожить призраков прошлого и понапрасну гневить завистливых и мелочных богов. Они уже отняли у него двух друзей, а потом по непонятной прихоти вернули одного обратно. Вот только как вернули, так могли и снова забрать.  
С момента возвращения Микото Кусанаги все время чувствовал себя неплатежеспособным должником, у которого кредиторы в любой момент могли взять все, что у него осталось.  
И эта поездка в Старую Европу казалась ему почти семейным путешествием, так что Изумо предпочел бы взять с собой Яту и Камамото: какие ни есть неотесанные болваны, а все же семья, почти настоящая. Не то чтобы он недооценивал вклад Скипетра-4 и лично Мунакаты в общее дело, и уникальный опыт Адольфа Вайсмана, присоединившегося к их группе в самый последний момент, мог очень пригодиться, ведь они на самом деле понятия не имели, что делать с «Пражским артефактом», если все-таки найдут его... Но и Вайсман, и Мунаката с Фушими казались ему лишними, особенно когда Синие начинали занудствовать.  
Сейчас Кусанаги вел всю компанию в одно заведение неподалеку от Карловой площади, о котором узнал по своим каналам.  
— Настоящее местное пиво следует пробовать там, куда не ступала нога туриста, — уверенно заявил он.  
— Думаешь, здесь еще остались такие места? — Мунаката был настроен скептически.  
— Конечно, как и в Токио. Но их непросто найти, даже если знать адрес...  
— По-моему, ты просто набиваешь себе цену.  
— Я и без того стою недешево, — сладко улыбнулся Изумо.  
Конечно, они уже пробовали и местное пиво, и местную кухню в тех самых местах, где туристы ходили толпами, организованными и не очень. Обедали в «Веселом зайце» на Михальской и в «Красном льве» на Нерудовой, потому что как можно было пройти мимо такого названия: там были замызганные столики и ужасная еда, но зато герб со львом на фасаде. Прошлись по всем местам, рекомендованным в путеводителях, поглазели на знаменитые астрономические часы и собор святого Вита, поели забавных сладостей с непроизносимым названием, полюбовались на черепичные крыши и томную Влтаву с Вышеграда, покорно отстояли очередь на Карловом мосту, чтобы мазнуть пальцем по фигурке какого-то романтического святого, выслушали сотню баек о пьяном речном духе... Кусанаги на самом деле почти не раздражала эта обязательная туристическая программа — пока с ним рядом были Анна и Микото, он готов был стерпеть и не такое.  
Правда, в деле они совсем не продвинулись, несмотря на то, что у Изумо и тут нашлись связи, да и Фушими со своим капитаном не бездельничали. Но пражские мифы скорее запутывали, чем давали подсказку — их было слишком много. В Толедо, как рассказала Клаудия Вайсман, их навела на след легенда о столе Соломона, который оказался вовсе не столом и не имел ни малейшего отношения к библейскому царю. В Праге же они толком не знали, с какой стороны начать. Библиотека Страговского монастыря, на которую они возлагали большие надежды, ничем не помогла: если там и были ответы, то искать их пришлось бы дольше, чем сам артефакт. Конечно, Вайсман и Мунаката с удовольствием покопались в старинных фолиантах, но без особого толку.  
Потом они вспомнили, что Дрезденский камень был найден в церкви, и Мунаката с Фушими предложили разделиться и проверить все храмы, коих в Праге было великое множество. Они собирались начать, не откладывая, но Кусанаги настоял на ужине, поскольку все слишком устали от бесплодных поисков, особенно Анна. Как она ни старалась, но больше не могла увидеть ничего, что помогло бы им определить место.  
— Надеюсь, Толедская плита не отправила нас по ложному следу, — задумчиво сказал Изумо. — Хотя зачем бы это ей?  
— Возможно, артефакт был здесь, но его переместили, и искать следует вовсе не в Праге, — предположил Мунаката.  
— Умеешь ты обнадежить, — хмыкнул Суо.  
Только Вайсман не терял оптимизма:  
— Я уверен, что мы обязательно найдем какую-нибудь зацепку, — жизнерадостно заявил он. — Кусанаги-сан, нам долго еще?  
Изумо сверился со своим КПК:  
— Уже пришли.  
— Уверен? — недоверчиво спросил Микото.  
На дубовой двери не имелось никакой вывески, тяжелые деревянные ставни были закрыты. Но Изумо постучал в дверь, и в ней тотчас открылось небольшое окошко.  
— Как в трактире «Гарцующий пони», — хихикнула Анна.  
Кусанаги назвал имя своего поручителя, и их впустили.  
Заведение было чем-то вроде закрытого клуба, достаточно приличного, чтобы прийти сюда с Анной, но при этом довольно простого и не требующего светских реверансов. Обычное полуподвальное помещение с белеными стенами и лампами «под старину», длинная стойка с пивными кранами, вкусные запахи... Почти же самое, что и в ресторанах для туристов, но все же было какое-то неуловимое отличие. Говорили тут в основном на чешском, иногда слышалась русская и английская речь. Чешского и русского Изумо не знал, а к английскому по привычке прислушивался, хотя и не рассчитывал узнать здесь что-то полезное.  
Когда официант в черном фартуке проводил их к большому столу, Кусанаги заметил неподалеку колоритную пару, которая уже встречалась им недавно — рыжую стриженую девушку в темной курточке и немыслимо пестрых шароварах, от которых рябило в глазах, и ее спутника. Мужчина выглядел довольно молодо, но в длинных темных волосах виднелась седая прядь. Рыжая бойко тараторила на американском английском, со свойственной янки чрезмерной экспрессией, спутник отвечал ей с акцентом, похожим на чешский, и Изумо решил, что это местный.  
Они заказали гранатовый сок для Анны и темное пиво для всех остальных. Пиво оказалось отменным, хотя Фушими все равно недовольно кривился. Его все раздражало, а больше всего — присутствие бывшего Красного короля, которого он терпеть не мог еще со времен своей недолгой принадлежности к Хомре. А теперь он еще и был обязан Микото своим феноменально быстрым выздоровлением после ранения...  
Целительская способность Микото оказалась с подвохом: друг теперь не мог спокойно смотреть на людей, испытывающих боль. Хорошо еще, что боль незнакомых людей он просто «видел», но мог от нее абстрагироваться. Со своими этот фокус не срабатывал, а Фушими был почти своим, хотя и редкостным засранцем. Поэтому во время их второго визита к Золотой королеве Микото за две минуты вылечил «предателя». Правда, вид у него при этом был такой, словно он держал в руках ядовитого шестиногого крокодила. Фушими вообще не успел ничего понять и возмутиться, когда на него рявкнули «Сиди и не дергайся!» и тут же облапали — именно так это выглядело со стороны, и Изумо, хотя и от души сочувствовал другу, не мог не оценить комизма ситуации. Особенно интересно было наблюдать за реакцией остальных: Ята покраснел, словно лапали его, а Мунаката так загадочно сверкнул очками, что Изумо даже задался вопросом, не ревнует ли он часом, а если да, то кого из этих двоих.  
— Он мне мешал, — «объяснил» Суо в своей неповторимой манере. Вероятно, это следовало понимать как «его больная нога мешала мне сосредоточиться».  
Мунаката, выспросив подробности, назвал этот эффект «встроенной клятвой Гиппократа», а Вайсман позже сравнил его с гейсом у древних кельтов: дескать, плата за возможность исцелять.  
— При чем древние кельты к Толедской плите? — недоуменно спросил Микото. — Это же вроде ирландцы?  
Вайсман в ответ разразился длинной лекцией про кельтоиберийцев, и его с трудом удалось угомонить.  
В общем, как бы там ни было, эта штука весьма усложняла жизнь бывшему Красному королю. Хотя и не так сильно, как Дамоклов меч. Получалось, что вместо прежней разрушительной силы друг получил созидательную. Тоцука был бы в восторге от такого поворота. Он всегда твердил Королю, что сила дана тому, чтобы защищать...  
Возможно, именно это и помогало Микото привыкнуть к его новой силе. Он не относился к ней серьезно, но хотя бы не отвергал. Кусанаги не мог себе представить, как чувствовал бы себя на его месте. Когда Анна принимала решение о разрушении Дрезденского камня, он полностью поддержал ее, потому что это был единственный выход. Тогда он готов был пожертвовать Красной аурой Хомры, но никогда не задумывался о том, как изменится его жизнь, когда она исчезнет насовсем.  
Изумо поймал себя на том, что снова размышляет об абстрактных вещах, и постарался вернуться мыслями к текущим проблемам. Мунаката и Фушими, отодвинув в сторону недопитое пиво, негромко обсуждали план поисков, рассматривая карту города на захватанном планшете. Собор святого Вита они отвергли сразу — слишком очевидно, да и были они там, но ничего не почувствовали. Синий король заинтересовался костелом святого Мартина в стене. Кусанаги прислушивался к ним вполуха и одновременно пытался следить за разговором американки и чеха, что сидели через один столик. Там тоже говорили о церквях, хотя само по себе это было неудивительно. Чех, кажется, настаивал на том, чтобы посетить тот самый костел в стене, который так приглянулся Мунакате, а девушка говорила, что некая ротонда Святого Креста гораздо древнее — времен Римской империи — и потому интереснее.  
Кусанаги не первый год охотился за информацией и привык к тому, что знаки и подсказки порой появляются там, где их не ожидаешь встретить.  
Он нашел нужное место на карте — оказалось, что это недалеко, — и сунул свой КПК под нос Мунакате:  
— Мы начнем вот отсюда.  
— Как хотите, — согласился капитан Синих. — Тогда закрепим за вами весь этот сектор.  
Он очертил пальцем контур на плане: туда попали еще Вифлеемская часовня и костел какого-то Сальватора. Изумо кивнул и спрятал КПК в карман. Мунаката не удержался от наставлений:  
— Только постарайтесь обойтись без разрушений. Все-таки архитектурное наследие...  
— Мы знаем, Рейши, — спокойно сказала Анна, не давая своим подчиненным вступить в перепалку с Синим королем. Изумо мысленно восхитился ее реакцией. Когда новая Красная королева обещала, что всех защитит, это были не пустые слова. Она оберегала их даже в таких мелочах.  
— Микото, ты собираешься что-нибудь есть? — спросил Изумо. Тот кивнул. — А ты, Анна? Тогда я закажу, а после ужина продолжим поиски.  
Человека неискушенного чешская кухня могла отпугнуть огромных количеством сытных и тяжелых блюд, рассчитанных, казалось, на каких-то великанов. Но Изумо тщательно подготовился, поэтому без труда нашел в меню фазана и прочую дичь. Услышав заказ, официант одобрительно посмотрел на него, а когда Кусанаги попросил принести бутылку моравского красного вина, тот окончательно проникся симпатией к клиентам, так что обслуживание их столика ускорилось раза в три.  
Микото, впрочем, всех этих тонкостей не оценил, но он вообще был в этом смысле совершенно безнадежен, и Кусанаги давно оставил попытки привить ему вкус к хорошей кухне и изысканным напиткам. У всех свои недостатки.  
Изумо за ужином успел просмотреть кое-какие сведения про часовенку, которую они собирались посетить — в основном, очередные романтические легенды, от которых до сих пор не было никакого проку. Про пруд, в котором утопили несчастную барышню из первых христиан, и всплывшее распятие, про то, что часовня располагается точно в центре «креста», образованного другими пражскими храмами. Упоминались какие-то клады, но где только люди не ищут кладов... Все это Кусанаги коротко пересказал друзьям, пока они шли из Нового Города к ротонде.  
К ночи подмораживало, с реки дул ветер, но снега не было. Окна и старинные фонари излучали теплый желтый свет. Суо и Кусанаги курили на ходу, отыгрываясь за время, проведенное в ресторане: во всех заведениях в Праге, как и во всей остальной Европе, курение нынче строго запрещалось.  
Было странно видеть, как Микото ежится от холода и наматывает на себя трехметровый шарф. Он не стал заново вступать в клан: сказал, что хочет проверить, «на что сгодится стрейн». К тому же, Анна не была уверена, что сможет провести инициацию, она ведь никогда еще не принимала новичков в Хомру. Изумо не настаивал, ему тоже было интересно, что из этого получится. То, что Микото стал меняться, немного настораживало, но он осознавал, что живой человек не может оставаться всегда одинаковым. В конце концов, другу давно пора было начать взрослеть.  
И полосатый вязаный шарф на бывшем Короле смотрелся отлично.  
Круглая каменная ротонда с башенкой оказалась совсем небольшой — наверное, около десятка метров в диаметре плюс крохотная апсида, прилепившаяся сбоку. Часовня стояла, словно вжавшись в угол четырехэтажного дома, и крыша башенки едва достигала его чердачных окон. На самом деле дом, конечно, был построен лет на восемьсот позже, так что это скорее он огибал часовню.  
Дверь была закрыта на щеколду, но не заперта на ночь — то ли чехи настолько полагались на сознательность туристов и столичных жителей, то ли здесь сегодня ждали не совсем обычных посетителей.  
Изумо и Микото оглянулись, но улицы казались пустынными.  
Кусанаги вошел первым и создал несколько огненных шариков при помощи своей зажигалки, чтобы осветить помещение. Убранство внутри часовни было самое простое: белые стены, вытертая мозаика пола, алтарь, немножко позолоченной ритуальной утвари...  
— Где тут можно спрятать такую здоровую штуку, как Дрезденский камень? — спросил Микото. Эхо от его голоса звучало странно, как в стеклянной банке. — Он же больше этого здания.  
— Мне кажется, как раз примерно такого размера. Может, под полом? Сначала положили, а сверху поставили часовню.  
— Подожди, ты же говорил, что она дофига какая древняя?  
— Ну так и камни наши тоже... — Изумо замолчал и снова осмотрелся. Что-то было не так.  
— Здесь очень необычное эхо, — негромко сказал он. Странная акустика часовни немного нервировала.  
— Тут в стенах бутылки, — неожиданно ответил женский голос на английском, и Кусанаги сразу узнал его. Голос принадлежал рыжей американке... или не американке, кто ее знает. Девушка к тому же понимала японский, как оказалось.  
— Ой, — сказала Анна.  
Помещение было таким маленьким, что даже не очень яркие огненные шарики освещали его почти полностью. Короткие тени лежали только у стен, и эти двое словно вышли из теней с противоположных сторон ротонды. «А может, из стен, как Зеленые?» — промелькнуло в голове у Кусанаги.  
Рыжая в пестрых штанах и парень с седой прядью из ресторана. Не случайно пересекались, получается.  
Микото и Изумо чуть отступили и мгновенно перегруппировались, даже не задумываясь, автоматически. Так они делали раньше, если Анна случайно оказывалась вместе с Хомрой там, где шла драка. Оба совершенно забыли о том, что Анна теперь куда сильнее их.  
И это было их ошибкой.  
Анна теперь находилась между ними и — так получилось — точно по центру часовни. А странная парочка, по всей видимости, этого и добивалась. Они не стали нападать, они вообще больше не двинулись с места.  
За спиной Изумо вспыхнул столб света, и Красная королева медленно поднялась в воздух, раскинув руки. Она зависла в паре метров от пола, омываемая серебристым светом, кроваво-красные искры королевской ауры смешивались с этим светом и разлетались в двух направлениях — вверх, к куполу, и вниз. Глаза девочки были закрыты.  
— Анна! — Кусанаги испугался за нее, но что он мог сделать? Здесь действовала сила гораздо более мощная, чем та, которой он обладал. Видимо, это и был Пражский камень, и он действительно был спрятан под полом часовни.  
— Не переживайте так, она всего лишь разблокирует силу. С ней ничего не случится, — заверила рыжая. — Мы сейчас все объясним...  
Напрасно она попыталась приблизиться. Девушку и ее спутника отбросили назад сразу две силовых волны — красная и белая. Изумо оглянулся на друга: похоже, Микото удалось создать что-то вроде энергетического щита. Он довольно ухмылялся. Ну еще бы, что-что, а подраться его никогда не нужно было упрашивать. Кусанаги, впрочем, тоже.  
— Еще как объясните, — пообещал Микото.  
Верно, Анне они ничем помочь сейчас не могли, зато вполне могли разобраться с этими ребятами.  
— Никому не двигаться! — раздался снаружи знакомый голос. — Здание находится под контролем Скипетра-4 и Серебряного короля.  
Ах, черт. Мунаката. Подерешься теперь, как же... Выходит, он был недалеко или же предполагал подобное развитие событий.  
И, кстати, какой еще Скипетр, если здесь только сам Мунаката и Фушими? Блефует, чтобы дезориентировать противника?  
Словно в ответ на его мысли в часовне появились Авашима, Акияма и Бензай.  
Получается, Мунаката не просто догадывался, а тщательно подготовился, даже своих заранее вызвал. Изумо понял, что снаружи, скорее всего, находятся и другие бойцы спецотряда, и здание действительно контролируется Скипетром.  
Столб света погас так же внезапно, как и появился, Красная королева медленно опустилась на пол. Она была в сознании, но Кусанаги все равно бережно подхватил ее на руки.  
— Как ты, Анна?  
— Все хорошо, Изумо.  
Микото кивнул, и это было лучшим подтверждением, что Королева не пострадала.  
Двое неизвестных не стали сопротивляться и позволили Акияме и Бензаю надеть на себя наручники, ограничивающие силу — дежавю, которое Кусанаги предпочел бы не заметить, но, увы, не смог. Оставалось только надеяться, что на этом совпадения и закончатся: кем бы ни были эти ребята, Изумо не желал им смерти. Кроме того, ему хотелось понять, чего они добивались.  
Вошли Фушими со своим капитаном и Вайсманом.  
— Ты это спланировал! — Микото был зол на Мунакату, и Изумо разделял его чувства. Ладно они двое, но сколько же можно подставлять Анну — будь она хоть трижды Королевой?!  
Фушими презрительно поинтересовался:  
— Вы же не думали, что мы и правда _абсолютно ничего не обнаружили_?  
Микото, не обратив на него никакого внимания, налетел на Синего короля:  
— Ты подверг опасности Анну!  
Увы, но та сила, с помощью которой он только что на глазах Кусанаги создал щит, больше не подчинялась Суо. Мунаката с легкостью отбросил его, причем рассчитал силу удара и траекторию так, что Микото влетел в стену сбоку от апсиды, не задев алтарь. Стена тоже не пострадала, а вот Микото хватал воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и явно не мог пошевелиться. Анна подбежала к нему:  
— Микото! Рейши! Перестаньте сейчас же!  
Мунаката не стал с ней спорить и ослабил хватку. Суо сполз спиной по стене и остался сидеть на полу.  
— Анна вполне может о себе позаботиться, а вот на что сейчас рассчитывал ты, я не знаю, — покачал головой Синий король.  
— Пару минут назад у него неплохо получалось, — заметил Кусанаги.  
— Значит, это еще одно ограничение его силы, — предположил Вайсман. — Сейчас непосредственная опасность никому из вас не угрожает, возможно, поэтому он не смог напасть на капитана Мунакату.  
— Чтоб вы оба сдохли с вашими теориями, — сердечно пожелал Микото.  
Изумо тихо порадовался, что старые недобрые времена остались позади, потому что приводить Суо в адекватное состояние было теперь некому. Раньше этот его взгляд означал, что всем в радиусе нескольких километров лучше спрятаться в бункер и не высовываться в ближайшие пару дней. Ну, или пока Тоцука не достучится до Короля — как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле...  
Не время сейчас вспоминать об этом. Лучше выяснить, что же произошло с Пражским камнем, который они, кажется, нашли.  
Вайсман подошел к центру часовни — пол еще слегка светился. Кроме того, в часовне теперь определенно чувствовалось присутствие какой-то силы, отдаленно напоминающей о силе Дрезденского и Толедского камней.  
— Похоже, что Анна каким-то образом активировала его, — заключил Серебряный король.  
— Я ничего не могла сделать, меня как магнитом притянуло, — виновато сказала Анна. Она все так же держалась поближе к Микото, и Изумо только теперь понял, что изменилось в этой картине, такой привычной для всякого хомровца. С момента возвращения Суо Анна все время находилась рядом, но если раньше создавалось впечатление, что она цепляется за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг, то теперь она выглядела уверенной в своих силах, равной ему, хотя все еще была маленькой девочкой. Самое удивительное, что Микото это, похоже, не напрягало. Он мог сколько угодно злиться из-за того, что его новые способности была ограничены дурацкими условиями, и вообще, по его мнению, почти бесполезны, но заботу Королевы принимал спокойно.  
— Тебя никто не собирается упрекать, — успокоил ее Мунаката (который, между прочим, опоздал к началу событий). — Но все-таки это проблема...  
— Вы ошибаетесь, — подала голос коварная провокаторша, заманившая их в эту часовню. — Пражский камень необходимо было распечатать, иначе могла случиться большая беда.  
— Вы рассуждаете как представитель Джунглей. Кто вы вообще такие? Мой специалист обнаружил только данные вашей иммиграционной карты и прочую официальную информацию. Это более чем странно. На какой клан вы работаете, госпожа Оливия Пэк?  
— Вы можете звать меня Лив. У нас не бывает никаких кланов, — улыбнулась незнакомка. — Мы с Лукашем принадлежим к Ордену Хранителей, но настоящего Хранителя у нас давно уже нет, потому нужен был кто-то из вас.  
— В любом случае ваши действия — верх безответственности. Вы привлекли ненужное внимание к артефакту и освободили силу, с которой наверняка не сможете совладать.  
— Вы напрасно думаете, что кто-то обратит на это внимание, — вмешался до сих пор молчавший Лукаш. — В Праге столько легенд, что одной больше, одной меньше... Ну, светилось что-то ночью. Все решат, что это очередное лазерное шоу.  
Значит, они не заинтересованы в том, чтобы привлечь внимание широкой публики. Любопытно.  
— Будем надеяться, но закрыть это место для посещений и для служб все равно не помешает. Фушими, свяжись с Клаудией, пусть Золотые попробуют надавить по своим каналам. И мы должны по возможности сдерживать действие Камня, иначе получим полный город стрейнов.  
Оливия только вздохнула — видимо, считала эти предосторожности излишними, — но комментировать не стала.  
— Вы не возражаете, если я займусь этим, Мунаката-сан? — спросил Вайсман. — Здесь рядом жилой дом, мы могли бы на первое время арендовать или выкупить одну из квартир, чтобы все время находиться поблизости, но не на виду.  
Мунаката ответил не сразу. «До сих пор не доверяет Вайсману? — подумал Изумо. — Что ж, может, и правильно».  
Однако Синему королю пришлось согласиться: так он развязывал себе руки и мог вести расследование, не отвлекаясь на контроль за артефактом. Что-что, а учиться на своих ошибках этот человек умел.  
— Так и сделаем, — кивнул он. — Фушими, займись квартирой. Вайсман, вы пока можете находиться здесь, мы сообщим вам, если удастся официально ограничить доступ к ротонде. Лейтенант Авашима, отведите задержанных в машину, я сейчас подойду.  
— Что вы собираетесь с ними делать? — спросил Кусанаги.  
— Для начала допросим. Потом проведем видеоконференцию с Золотым кланом и скоординируем дальнейшие действия.  
— Мы хотели бы присутствовать при допросе.  
Нет, Изумо не думал, что Мунаката станет применять какие-нибудь жестокие методы дознания. Он и сам не знал, почему напрашивался в компанию к Синим. Просто интуиция, которой он привык доверять.  
— Зачем? Мы предоставим вам протокол или видеозапись, если будет нужно.  
— Нет, мы поедем с вами, — неожиданно поддержала своего вассала Анна. — Мы же работаем вместе, так? Я могу определить, говорят они правду или обманывают.  
На это Синему королю возразить было нечего.  
— Ладно. Поедете с Акиямой.  
Изумо подал руку Микото, но тот поднялся сам.  
— Я не сдох еще, — проворчал он и попытался отряхнуть с себя побелку.  
На выходе из часовни у Мунакаты зазвонил мобильный. Он взглянул на экран и включил громкую связь:  
— Здравствуйте, Клаудия. Я собирался позвонить вам позже, у нас есть новости.  
— У нас тоже, — сказала Клаудия Вайсман. — На клинику пытались напасть. Я приостанавливаю пражскую операцию, вы нужны мне здесь.


	3. Chapter 3

3

— Я пока не очень понимаю, — покачал головой Мунаката. — Зачем стрейнам нападать на вашу базу?   
— Их явно кто-то координировал, — поделилась своими наблюдениями Клаудия. — Это было немного похоже на действия Джунглей, но это точно были не Зеленые. Мы бы знали, если бы у них появился Король.  
— Сейчас ни в чем нельзя быть уверенными, но, допустим, вы правы. Тогда на что рассчитывал тот, кто послал стрейнов?   
— Не знаю, может быть, взять числом? Или просто прощупать нашу оборону для начала...  
Они все же устроили небольшую видеоконференцию перед отлетом: нужно было сообщить Золотой королеве пражские новости, принять решение по поводу задержанных «хранителей» и найденного артефакта. Рейши был готов организовать перевозку Пражского камня, но перемещать его Клаудия не хотела, что совпадало с мнением Оливии и Лукаша.   
— Мы не можем просто бросить артефакт без присмотра посреди огромного города с кучей туристов, — Мунаката начинал раздражаться, но голос его звучал ровно.   
— Правильно, не можем. Поэтому в Праге останется Адольф. Если вы дадите ему в помощь несколько своих людей, они вместе обеспечат наблюдение за Плитой. Ади, тебе нужно поговорить с этим человеком, Лукашем. Мне кажется, он может добавить много интересного к нашим исследованиям.   
— Согласен, — Вайсман находился в часовне. — И я не думаю, что Пражский камень доставит столько проблем, сколько Дрезденский. Его активность довольно невелика, вряд ли она вызовет появление стрейнов и Королей.   
— А вот с Оливией Пэк я бы хотела пообщаться лично...  
Они его не слушали. То есть вроде бы делали вид, что прислушиваются, но на самом деле с тех пор, как вернулся Адольф Вайсман, Рейши постоянно чувствовал себя лишним в их разговорах. Брат и сестра были настроены на одну волну. Это вообще-то было нормально, но непонятно почему задевало.  
Красная королева почти не участвовала в обсуждении. Похоже, ей не терпелось вернуться домой и собрать всех своих подчиненных под крылышком, так что она отнеслась к предложению Клаудии со сдержанной радостью.   
Рейши остался недоволен переговорами, но спорить дальше не было смысла. Он не может себе позволить остаться в Праге, когда дома снова что-то происходит. Можно лишь надеяться, что Серебряный король и Авашима с небольшим отрядом справятся. В помощь им Вайсман уже вызвал двух представителей своего клана — Ятогами Куро и Амэно Мияби. Оба обладали незаурядными способностями и были неплохими бойцами, особенно при поддержке своего Короля.   
Возвращение прошло нормально, если не считать недовольных Суо и Кусанаги, лишенных возможности курить на целых десять часов. В отместку они дымили поочередно всю дорогу от аэропорта до «Золотого лотоса», так что фургон основательно пропитался запахом табака, несмотря на опущенные стекла.   
Оливия Пэк держалась спокойно и уверенно, словно приехала с Японию с дружеским визитом, а не была взята под стражу иностранной спецслужбой и полулегально вывезена из Чехии на борту частного самолета. Впрочем, об иностранной спецслужбе, Королях и особенно о магических Плитах эта невысокая рыжая девушка знала довольно много, и осведомленности своей не скрывала.   
Клаудия Вайсман встретила их в просторном и уютном кабинете и тепло поприветствовала всех. Она выглядела заметно уставшей. Рейши с внезапной тревогой подумал о том, что она может уйти так же внезапно, как Кокуджоджи Дайкаку, и понял, что ему очень не хочется, чтобы это случилось в ближайшее время — не только из-за ответственности, которая свалится на его плечи. К ответственности ему не привыкать, а вот потеря друзей — это уже какая-то неприятная тенденция. Хотя он и не мог назвать Клаудию своим другом, но чувствовал, что она могла бы им стать.   
— Итак, мисс Пэк? — с улыбкой сказал Клаудия, когда все расселись. — Или миссис?   
— Просто Лив. Или Оливия, если вам будет угодно.   
— Хорошо, Оливия. Как же вы объясните свои действия в Праге?   
— Я делала то, что должно, — спокойно ответила Оливия. — В Ордене Хранителей считают, что все Плиты обязательно должны работать, пропускать через себя энергию. Попробуйте закупорить стеклянный сосуд и нагревать его — рано или поздно он взорвется, поранит вас осколками и обожжет паром... Вы понимаете, к чему я клоню?  
— Аналогия вполне понятна, — сказал Рейши, — но где доказательства, что ваша версия истинна? Пока что мы наблюдали как раз обратный процесс: высвобожденная сила причинила множество проблем.   
— Ваша Дрезденская плита сама по себе была проблемой с того самого момента, как ее стронули с места, — Лив покачала головой. — Зря вы ее сюда привезли. И Толедскую тоже зря. Места расположения артефактов неслучайны, их свойства были адаптированы к каждой точке Создателями...  
— И кто же они, эти загадочные Создатели? — поинтересовался Мунаката. Он был настроен скептически, но Оливию это не смущало.   
— У нас очень мало сведений о них, — ответила она. — Есть гипотеза, что это были некие народы, которых потом стали считать мифологическими предками людей. Как Туата де Дананн у кельтов и Титаны у греков. Но есть и другие мнения...  
— То есть вы опираетесь на мифы? Это даже не смешно, — Фушими разделял позицию своего капитана.  
— Мы опираемся на многовековые наблюдения, устную традицию и несколько дошедших до нас письменных источников, — твердо сказала Оливия.   
— Фольклористика какая-то, — заключил Фушими. — Мракобесие.   
— Давайте не будем делать поспешных выводов, — попросила Клаудия. — У нас другие методы, но о происхождении артефактов мы знаем ничуть не больше, хотя постоянно пользуемся их сверхъестественными силами. Очень может быть, что в фольклоре и мифах зашифрованы какие-то действительно полезные сведения.  
— Как хотите, — пожал плечами Сарухико, нацепив на себя маску безразличного служаки, который делает то, что прикажут. Фушими был слишком рационален, чтобы всерьез интересоваться подобными теориями, напоминавшими скорее сказки. Ему больше нравилось противостоять Джунглям, сумевшим соединить силу Плиты и технологии связи. Он демонстративно открыл лэптоп и перестал принимать участие в разговоре.   
— Значит, вы считаете, что первый Камень не следовало вывозить из Дрездена? — обратилась к Оливии Золотая королева.   
— Не из Дрездена. Его вообще привезли на континент с Британских островов, скорее всего. Или из Скандинавии через Британию во времена Данелага. Мы не смогли определить его изначальную позицию, но это в любом случае уже не имеет значения, потому что Камень уничтожен. Он был обречен, к сожалению. И все ваши проблемы — из-за того, что артефакт находился не на своем месте, поэтому функционировал неправильно. В нормальном рабочем состоянии он не порождает никаких стрейнов и Королей, никаких цветных аур. Обычно ему нужен только один Хранитель — этого достаточно для поддержания канала силы достаточной ширины. Силу не нужно блокировать, наоборот, она должна течь свободно.   
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы магическое поле Земли не исчезло.   
— Какое поле? — даже Клаудия не смогла сдержать своего удивления.   
— Магическое, — повторила Оливия с улыбкой. — Оно чем-то похоже на магнитное, но другой природы... Слушайте, ну вы же сами сказали, что пользуетесь магическими свойствами Камней? Так вот, магическое поле существует, и Камни играют в нем важную роль... как это лучше сказать... регуляторов.   
Наступила тишина. Рейши удовлетворенно наблюдал за выражением лиц собравшихся — а оно теперь было у всех похожим. Сомнение и скепсис. Да, они все здесь были рационалами, несмотря на постоянное использование силы Камня. Разве что у Анны в силу возраста был чуть более открытый взгляд на мир.   
— Думаю, что нам всем надо немного привыкнуть к этой мысли, — негромко предложил Кусанаги. — О существовании магического поля, я имею в виду.   
Остальные согласно закивали.   
— Да, давайте перейдем к вопросам защиты. Простите нас, Оливия, но это будет закрытое совещание, — обратилась к гостье Золотая королева. — Вас проводят в ваши апартаменты.   
— Да без проблем. А мне нельзя пожить в городе? — как ни в чем не бывало спросила Оливия Пэк.  
— Я против, — быстро вставил Рейши.   
— Боюсь, что я вынуждена согласиться с капитаном Мунакатой, — извиняющимся тоном сказала Клаудия. — Пока что вам придется оставаться в пределах «Лотоса». Но здесь есть все необходимое...   
— Да ладно, — вздохнула Оливия, — Я поняла. Домашний арест. Звонки хотя бы не запрещены? Вы же все равно их прослушиваете, как я понимаю.   
— Да, я распорядилась, чтобы вам выдали КПК.   
Это можно было понять и как «да, звонить разрешено», и как «да, прослушиваем» — уточнять Клаудия не стала. Оливия усмехнулась и вышла, сопровождаемая одним из Кроликов.  
После ее ухода совещание надолго не затянулось. Нападавшие на клинику стрейны каким-то удивительным образом сумели не попасться Золотым кроликам и быстро отступили, задержать удалось лишь нескольких раненых — им оказали помощь и попытались допросить.   
— Все бесполезно, — покачала головой Клаудия. — Это пешки, они ничего не знают о нанимателе. Им просто заплатили и обеспечили одноразовыми КПК, какой-то человек, которого они никогда не встречали, отдавал им команды по телефону.   
— А цель нападения им сказали? — спросил Мунаката.  
— Цель фейковая: похищение одного из пациентов. Им выдали фото, но это оказался актер из рекламы банка, мы уже выяснили. У нас никого похожего нет. Имя тоже вымышленное.   
— И никого из бывшего Зеленого клана среди нападавших не было? Вы проверили записи с камер?  
— Сейчас отсматриваем, пока совпадений не обнаружили.  
— А я нашел кое-что интересное, — подал голос Сарухико. — Посмотрите сюда.  
Он вывел изображение со своего лэптопа на голографическую панель, и Рейши тотчас узнал человека на экране.   
— Хирасака. Отлично. Фушими, найди ее, пусть назовет цену. Если не станет сотрудничать, задержи. Она должна знать больше.   
Для усиления защиты «Золотого лотоса» и Толедского камня решили привлечь Хомру — Анна согласилась помочь. Рейши не хотел сосредоточивать все силы в одном месте и оставлять без присмотра город, так что Скипетр-4, как и прежде, отвечал за порядок в Токио и безопасность гражданских, а случае необходимости мог оказать поддержку Золотому клану.  
Оставалась проблема Пражского артефакта. Неизвестно, знают ли о нем уже нападавшие и есть ли у них ресурсы, чтобы атаковать Серебряный клан, оставшийся в Европе.   
— Пока у нас недостаточно информации, мы можем только надеяться, что Ади справится, — вздохнула Клаудия.   
— Вы связывались с ним? — спросил Кусанаги.  
— Да, там все спокойно. Подчиненные лейтенанта Авашимы следят за обстановкой в городе, никаких инцидентов со стрейнами и внезапным проявлением Силы не наблюдалось.   
— Ну что же, тогда мы возвращаемся на базу. Надо обсудить кое-какие вопросы с нашими ребятами, а Анне не помешает отдохнуть.   
— Мы приедем завтра, — поддержала его Красная королева.   
— Я тоже наведаюсь к вам завтра, если не возражаете, — сказал Рейши. — Сегодня мне надо вернуться в штаб-квартиру Скипетра. Надеюсь, что в ближайшее время повторных нападений не будет, но я пришлю резервный отряд...  
— Не нужно, — заверила его Золотая королева, — у нас пока достаточно ресурсов. Помощь понадобится только в случае форс-мажора.   
— Договорились. Тогда позвольте откланяться.   
Дома, то есть в кабинете, он первым делом заварил чай и позвонил Авашиме. Лейтенант выглядела серьезной и собранной, как обычно, но не обеспокоенной. Она доложила, что часовню удалось закрыть «на реставрацию» на неопределенный срок, Синие и Серебряные расположились на третьем этаже соседнего здания в нескольких арендованных квартирах, Вайсман со своей кошкой почти сутками просиживает у Плиты под охраной Ятогами Куро и Бензая и пишет какие-то заметки, Акияма и еще несколько человек патрулируют квартал, а Эномото мониторит местные соцсети и молодежные сайты, но подозрительной активности не обнаружил.   
Фушими пока не объявлялся, и Рейши отложил общее собрание личного состава до его возвращения, предупредив, чтобы все оставались в пределах периметра. А пока можно было вернуться к неоконченному пазлу и немного подумать.   
Ему сильно не нравилось кое-что, услышанное от Оливии Пэк. Они не успели это обсудить с Золотой королевой, но Рейши показалось, что Клаудия поддерживает сторону Оливии: она ведь и раньше высказывала гипотезу о том, что Дрезденскую плиту не нужно было привозить в Японию. Значило ли это, что Толедскую придется вернуть в Толедо? 

Как бы ни любил Изумо путешествовать, но лучшим моментом любой поездки для него всегда было возвращение домой. Он придирчиво осмотрел барную стойку и полки с напитками, перелистал книгу заказов и остался доволен: Ята и Камамото неплохо справлялись, хотя посетителей было, конечно, поменьше, чем обычно. В его отсутствие они не могли рассчитывать на фирменные коктейли, поскольку парни умели готовить только базовые.   
Время было позднее, клиенты уже разошлись, и Изумо собирался закрыть парадную дверь, но тут дверной колокольчик тренькнул, и в бар вошла красивая блондинка. Несмотря на пухленькие розовые губки, очки в розовой оправе и кокетливый бантик надо лбом, выглядела она строгой и серьезной. Посетительница целенаправленно подошла прямо к барной стойке, и не успело еще вежливое «Простите, мы закрываемся» слететь с языка, как Кусанаги узнал ее: Хирасака, член бывшего Зеленого клана. Именно ее лицо Фушими заметил на записи с камер.   
Ята не присутствовал на совете у Клаудии, но тоже узнал гостью:  
— Слышь, зелень, тебе чего тут надо?   
— Привет, — сказала девушка, глядя в глаза Изумо. На грубость Яты она не обратила никакого внимания. — Меня зовут Хирасака Дохан, я хочу поговорить с вашим Королем. И с вами, Кусанаги Изумо-сан.   
Что ж, она определенно знала, куда пришла и к кому следует обращаться.   
— Я не хотел бы беспокоить Короля по пустякам, — ответил Кусанаги. — С чем вы пришли?  
— Со сведениями об атаке на клинику «Золотой лотос», если вам это о чем-нибудь говорит.   
— Вот как? Хорошо. Ята, позови сюда Анну, пожалуйста. И Микото, если он не спит. Хирасака-сан, выпьете чего-нибудь?  
Как бы там ни было, о вежливости забывать не стоит, даже если эта девушка — потенциальный враг клана.  
— Но Кусанаги-сан, она же... — попытался возмутиться Мисаки.   
— Ята!   
— Ладно, уже иду, — буркнул Мисаки.   
Анна была еще бледнее обычного — устала от долгого перелета. Она поздоровалась и устроилась на барном табурете, внимательно глядя на Хирасаку. Мисаки сел поближе к Королеве. Микото на стук в дверь не отозвался.   
— Ну, выкладывайте, с чем пожаловали, — с улыбкой сказал Изумо. — Насколько мне известно, вы уже однажды работали на Скипетр, почему же пришли к нам? Мы вряд ли сможем заплатить вам столько, сколько может позволить себе Синий король.   
— Вы можете дать мне кое-что другое. Я хочу вступить в Хомру и получить защиту Красного короля.   
Уж на что Кусанаги умел держать лицо, но сейчас брови сами поползли вверх. Удивительный день: то глобальное магическое поле обнаруживается, то сексапильные блондинки в Хомру вступают. Что же дальше-то будет?   
— А почему не в Скипетр? Они ведь тоже могут предоставить вам покровительство.   
— Мне не по душе их правила, и я бывала у них в тюремной камере. Мне там не понравилось.   
— Я даже не знаю... Хомра — особенный клан. Мы все связаны тесными узами, как семья...   
— Мне это известно. Я составила неплохое досье, — ровным голосом сказала девушка.   
— Но право быть членом семьи не продается. Даже за очень важную информацию.   
— А если я просто попрошу защиты Красного клана?   
Выражение лица Хирасаки не изменилось, но что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах. Что-то знакомое и близкое. Изумо опирался на ту информацию, которую он смог получить раньше, и считал, что эту девушку интересуют исключительно деньги. Но, возможно, его информация устарела?   
— Я еще никого не принимала в Хомру, — негромко сказала Анна, — но если тебе нужна семья, которая может тебя защитить, я попробую, Дохан.  
— Анна...   
— Она не собирается нас предавать, Изумо. Хотя и скрывает что-то.   
Анна благодаря своей силе и дару предвидения редко ошибалась насчет намерений людей.   
— Значит, расскажет все, что скрывает, если хочет стать одной из нас, — сказал Кусанаги утвердительно, и Хирасаке оставалось только кивнуть.   
— Ты знаешь, кто нанял стрейнов?   
— Догадываюсь. Я встречалась с посредником и знаю, на кого он работал прежде. Оттуда так просто не уходят.   
Изумо вздохнул:  
— Получается, мафия?   
— Да. Некто Китамура, если вам о чем-то говорит это имя.   
Имя говорило. Кусанаги не доводилось сталкиваться с группировкой Китамуры, поскольку Шизуме был далеко от их территории, но он был наслышан об этом человеке. Прежде его не интересовали Короли их сверхъестественные силы, он вел обычный «бизнес» с сетью полулегальных клубов, контрабандой и прикормленными полицейскими.   
— И почему же господина Китамуру заинтересовала психиатричесая клиника «Золотой лотос»?  
— В тот момент, когда Дрезденский камень заработал в полную силу, он ненадолго стал стрейном. А потом перестал им быть. Его это очень расстроило. Китамура успел оценить преимущества, которые дают способности стрейнов.   
— Значит, он хочет добраться до Толедского камня и попытаться снова получить Силу?   
— Скорее всего. Больше мне узнать не удалось.   
Но это уже было очень много. Изумо хотелось немедленно собрать больше информации о Китамуре, но сначала следовало закончить с Дохан и выяснить, от чего и от кого ее придется защищать.   
— Так что же ты натворила, что тебе пришлось прятаться у нас? — спросил он.  
— Я отдала им Фушими, — сказала Хирасака.   
— Что-о-о? — заорал Ята. — Мафии? Да как ты...  
Изумо успел поймать его за шиворот:  
— Придержи коней, Ята-чан. Мы обещали ее выслушать. Почему ты это сделала?  
Дохан сняла очки и потерла переносицу.   
— Я хорошо играю роль, да? Хирасака всегда работает в одиночку, Хирасака профессионал, ей нужны только деньги... — Она вздохнула. — Деньги были нужны ради одного человека. Пока можно было платить, я платила. Потом они захотели кого-то из руководства Скипетра. Я... не хотела делать такой выбор, — она опустила глаза.   
— Врет! — Ята чуть не рычал. Он снова хотел кинуться на Дохан, но Анна вмешалась:  
— Не надо, Мисаки. Она не лжет. Дохан... больно от того, что она сделала.   
— Ну и дела, — Изумо достал с полки виски и плеснул себе в стакан, бросил пару кубиков льда. — Получается, мы скоро ждем в гости капитана Мунакату? Кстати, а зачем им Фушими?  
— Вероятно, будут шантажировать Синего короля.   
— Так ведь может и не выгореть. Мне кажется, Мунаката вполне способен пожертвовать им, несмотря на то, что однажды в аналогичной ситуации спас. Он... непростой человек. Все зависит от обстоятельств.   
— Ну, у меня не было выбора. До Мунакаты добраться я не смогла, поэтому выманила Фушими. Специально засветилась на камерах в «Золотом лотосе», чтобы Синие меня заметили. Я убедила Китамуру обменять Фушими с доплатой на... другого человека. Теперь он покинул страну.  
— А ты осталась и пришла к нам. Ладно. Теперь формальности. Когда сюда явится Скипетр, у нас должно быть основание не выдавать тебя им.   
Анна кивнула и активировала свою ауру:   
— Возьми меня за руку, Дохан.  
Кусанаги испытывал странное чувство, глядя на то, как Анна повторяет много раз виденный ритуал. Такое знакомое пламя и такая маленькая, хрупкая кисть...   
Хирасака протянула свою ладонь.   
— Добро пожаловать в Хомру, — улыбнулась Королева.

Утром, когда Микото спустился в бар, Изумо составлял список покупок. Микото на секунду застыл, а потом спросил каким-то чужим голосом:  
— Кто это?   
Изумо проследил его взгляд и чертыхнулся про себя: Дохан спала на одном из диванов, укрывшись с головой пледом. Так, как устраивался обычно Тоцука.  
— Прости, я забыл тебя предупредить. Это Хирасака. В общем, тут кое-что произошло, пока ты спал. Анна приняла ее в Хомру, так что теперь она с нами. И ей некуда было идти.   
— Приняла в Хомру... — задумчиво повторил Микото, глядя на плюшевый холмик на диване.   
— Ну да, — преувеличенно бодро подтвердил Изумо и на всякий случай приготовился к худшему. Он очень давно знал Микото, но предсказать его реакцию мог примерно в половине случаев.   
— Что, и метку поставила?  
— Поставила, — ответила за Кусанаги Дохан, выпутываясь из-под пледа и надевая очки. На ней были спортивные брюки и короткий топ, так что метку около пупка было отлично видно. — Ну что такое? Я все слышала. Я уже минут десять не сплю.   
— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Микото, оценивающе глядя на новенькую. — Привет.   
Потом счел долг вежливости выполненным, отвернулся и сел на табурет.   
— Я хочу кофе. О чем ты еще забыл предупредить?   
— Не забыл, просто не успел. За Толедским камнем при помощи стрейнов охотится мафия, а за Хирасакой охотится Скипетр, потому что она сдала мафии Фушими. Так получилось.   
Микото хмыкнул:  
— По ходу, мы огребли проблем? Но зато она хотя бы не лошадь, — сказал он, вытаскивая из пачки сигарету.   
Изумо прикрыл лицо рукой:  
— Дохан-чан, не обижайся, Микото ничего плохого не имел в виду. Просто он всегда такой по утрам.   
— Какой это? — поинтересовался Микото.  
— Охренительно вежливый и тактичный.   
— А-а... — протянул бывший Король и, перегнувшись через стойку, выудил из нагрудного кармана Изумо его зажигалку.   
Хирасака ровным тоном заметила:  
— Я в курсе про историю с Тофу с Пастой из Белых Бобов. Где я могу принять душ?   
— Ее зовут Басаши, — машинально поправил Изумо. — Душ есть наверху, пойдем, я покажу.

Хирасака поехала в «Золотой лотос» вместе со всеми. Понятно, что встречаться с Мунакатой на чужой территории ей не особенно хотелось, но она была важным свидетелем. Анна заверила ее, что не позволит ни Синему, ни Золотому королям причинить ей вред. Мисаки молча бесился и на Хирасаку старался не смотреть. Он рвался спасать друга, но Изумо убедил его, что стоит заручиться поддержкой Синего и Золотого кланов, тем более, что Китамура — их главный общий противник. Камамото, понятное дело, во всем поддерживал друга.   
Мунакату сопровождал Зенджо. Капитан Скипетра уже явно сообразил, по чьей вине лишился своего специалиста по информации:   
— Отлично, вы упростили мне задачу. Хирасака Дохан, вы арестованы.   
— Полегче, — улыбнулся Изумо. — Дохан — член Красного клана.   
— С каких пор?   
— Это неважно.   
— Ну что ж... — Мунаката помолчал, обвел изучающим взглядом Красных и повернулся к Клаудии.   
— Госпожа Вайсман, я требую выдачи шпионки, обманом проникшей в Хомру, — отчеканил Синий король. — Она участвовала в нападении на ваш научный центр и состоит в преступной группировке, которая организовала атаку.  
— Капитан Мунаката... — начало было Клаудия, но Анна вышла вперед и спокойно сказала:  
— Рейши, я не отдам тебе Дохан. Она мой подданный, и я обещала защитить ее.  
— Анна, — Мунаката вздохнул. — Мы же вроде бы союзники. Тебе наплевать на Фушими?  
— Нет, — ответила Красная королева. — Мы должны спасти Сарухико. Но сначала выслушайте Дохан.   
— Я не думаю, что она скажет что-то новое. Китамуру мы вычислили и так, Фушими исчез на его территории. Из-за вас мы потеряли много времени. Возможно, он уже мертв.   
Хирасака вздрогнула.   
— Какой смысл сразу его убивать? — не согласился Изумо. — Они столько ресурсов потратили, чтобы похитить его. Китамура не выдвинул требования?   
— Пока нет.   
— Значит, время еще есть. Нужно организовать ударную группу.   
— Мы не знаем, где именно нужно искать. Китамура контролирует большой район, у нас не хватит людей, чтобы прочесать все.   
— Я знаю, — вмешалась Хирасака. — Точнее, я не уверена на сто процентов, но у меня есть один адрес. Я же не зря «состояла в преступной группировке», как вы выразились.   
Мунаката посмотрел на нее, потом на Красную королеву и остальных ее вассалов:  
— От вашего клана одни проблемы.   
Мисаки тут же взвился, но Микото опередил его:   
— Как в старые добрые времена, а, Мунаката?   
Мунаката покачал головой и обратился к Клаудии:   
— Я прошу разрешения начать операцию по спасению лейтенанта Фушими.   
— Разумеется, — кивнула Клаудия, — мы не можем бросить его на произвол судьбы. Выделите людей, но не забывайте о том, что существует угроза нового нападения на центр с целью захвата Толедского камня. Мы уже знаем, что они будут использовать стрейнов.  
— И тех Зеленых, кто еще не лишился своих способностей. А также обычных людей, — добавила Хирасака.   
— А какой от них толк? — удивился Микото.  
— Они отвлекают на себя часть защитников и дерутся бесплатно, за идею. Китамура набирает их из таких же, как он сам — тех, кто получил силу на короткое время и потом лишился ее.   
— Думаю, что они могут напасть вскоре после выдвижения требований. Если поймут, что мы тянем время и не собираемся отдавать им Камень в обмен на Фушими, — предположил Изумо.   
— Согласен, — кивнул Мунаката. — Их звонка можно ждать с минуты на минуту.   
— Что еще нам нужно знать о Китамуре, Дохан-чан? — спросил Кусанаги.   
— Хм... не знаю, чем это вам поможет, но он находится в международном розыске и не может покинуть Японию. Многие из его людей — тоже.   
— То есть то, что предлагает нам Оливия Пэк, может оказаться наилучшим выходом, — сказала Клаудия. — Если Толедский камень вернется в Толедо, Китамура до него не доберется.   
— Доберется кто-нибудь другой, — возразил Синий король. — А нам будет сложнее защищать его там. И вообще, я против того, чтобы вывозить его из Японии.   
— Согласно доктрине Хранителей, Камень, находящийся на своем месте, не привлекает столько внимания и не создает столько проблем. Он просто работает, как должно.  
— Это все теории, Клаудия. И у нас нет на это времени. Зенджо, свяжись с Камо и Домеджи. Пусть выдвигаются.   
Хирасака слушала с интересом: о Хранителях она пока не знала. Но все же сейчас ее явно занимало другое, как и Яту, который уже потерял всякое терпение.  
— Эй, а я? — нахально встрял он. — Я тоже иду выручать Сарухико!  
— Мунаката-сан, — Изумо обратился к Синему капитану, — разрешите двум членам Красного клана присоединиться к поисковой группе.   
— Двум? — переспросил тот.  
— Да. Яте Мисаки и Хирасаке Дохан.   
Ята недобро зыркнул на девушку, а та внимательно смотрела на Изумо.  
— Думаю, это будет справедливо, — пояснил он. — Ты ведь поэтому не улетела из страны, верно? Решила исправить то, что тебе пришлось сделать. И хорошо подготовилась. Заручилась поддержкой Хомры, чтобы не попасть в тюрьму Скипетра и не пролететь мимо спасательной операции...  
— И получила новую силу от Анны, потому что твоя Зеленая аура уже не работает, — добавил Микото.   
Мунаката посмотрел на них и коротко кивнул:  
— Хорошо, идите.   
— Удачи вам, — сказала на прощание Анна.

Когда подразделения Скипетра и Хомры были распределены по территории научного центра, главы кланов со своими ближайшими помощниками снова собрались в кабинете Клаудии, прежде чем отправиться на позиции. Мунаката пришел в сопровождении Зенджо, Анна — с Кусанаги. Суо и остальные Красные уже были на местах.   
В четверть четвертого раздался звонок. Звонивший не скрывал свое лицо, но это был не Китамура.  
— Приве-е-ет, — развязно протянул с экрана молодой парень с модной стрижкой. — У нас тут сюрприз для Синего короля.   
Он подвинулся немного в сторону, и за его спиной обнаружился привязанный к стулу слегка побитый, но относительно целый Фушими.  
— Ну-ка, Сарухико, скажи что-нибудь своим друзьям!   
— Зря стараешься, — процедил Фушими презрительно. — Они не будут с тобой разговаривать.   
— Не будем, — подтвердил Мунаката. — Мы не ведем переговоров с террористами и шантажистами.   
— Ой-ой-ой, какие мы стро-огие, — представитель Китамуры не переставал кривляться. — Ладно, посмотрим, что вы запоете через часик, когда от вашего подчиненного останется гораздо меньше. Кстати, мы тут вам приготовили еще один подарочек, Мунаката-сан. Два-три миленьких, очаровательных зарядика. Вашим мальчикам понравится. Зря вы их позвали на пикничок за городом, теперь придется обратно ехать... ладно, мне пора, чао!   
Связь оборвалась.   
— Значит, его пока не убьют. Сначала они должны еще раз продемонстрировать нам результат и дать немного времени на размышления. А вот заряды точно взорвут через час, и за это время мы должны их найти.   
Рейши не рассматривал версию обмена Фушими на Толедский камень: во-первых, слишком неравноценно, во-вторых, было ясно, что после сделки заложника все равно убьют. Интересно, на что они рассчитывают? Не могут же они всерьез верить в то, что обмен может состояться.   
— Надеюсь, ребята уже близко к месту, — негромко сказал Кусанаги. — Что вы намерены делать со взрывчаткой?   
— Искать, разумеется. Если есть предложения, где они могли ее установить, я вас слушаю.  
— Пока нет, — покачал головой Красный, — но я пробью по своим каналам, не было ли где какой подозрительной возни. И Анна тоже поищет.  
Красная королева согласно кивнула.   
— Мы сразу же тебе скажем, если что-то узнаем.   
В данный момент у Скипетра оставалось преимущество — противник не разгадал их маневр. Мунаката не хотел оставлять город без присмотра, поэтому часть скипетровских фургонов пришли в «Золотой лотос» пустыми. Здесь находилась примерно треть личного состава, две трети остались на базе и в патрулях. Он переслал запись разговора с похитителями своим подчиненным и спросил Клаудию:  
— Отследить не получилось?  
Та покачала головой:  
— Увы, они хорошо подготовились.   
— Ну что же, тогда доверимся нашей спасательной группе. Выбора все равно нет.   
Он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал уверенно.   
Красные ушли, Мунаката приказал Зенджо занять позицию и сам тоже отправился на оговоренное место неподалеку от машины связи, где роль координатора сегодня пришлось взять на себя Хидаке.   
Время ускорилось. Взгляд Рейши то и дело падал на часы, а те словно взбесились: минуты улетали прочь в три раза быстрее обычного, а хороших новостей все не было. Заряды пока не нашли, Фушими тоже.   
Когда он услышал выстрелы и взрывы, то почти испытал облегчение, потому что ждать стало невыносимо. Но теперь можно было действовать. Люди Китамуры при поддержке стрейнов поши на прорыв.  
— Ну, поехали, — словно в ответ на его мысли отозвался голос Кусанаги, а где-то рядом с ним засмеялся Суо. Красные держали связь со всеми союзниками через Анну, и сейчас Мунаката был рад слышать их.   
Рейши разблокировал свой меч и почти сразу же активировал Санктум, чтобы поделиться силой со своими подчиненными. То же самое сделали Анна и Клаудия. В небе над «Золотым лотосом» возникли три Дамокловых меча.   
И тут произошло что-то странное. Мунаката внезапно почувствовал, что поток силы становится все шире, независимо от его желания — почти как в тот момент, когда он думал, что убил Серого короля и его Дамокл чуть не упал. Одновременно из красного стеклянного шарика Анны, служившего для связи, и из коммуникатора раздались голоса:  
— Анна, что с тобой? — кричал Кусанаги.   
— Капитан, ваш уровень Вайсмана! — это Хидака. — Вам и Кушиной-сан лучше убрать Санктумы! Слишком опасно!  
Легко сказать — убрать. Он почти потерял контроль над своей аурой. Какого черта, что вообще происходит? Неужели с Толедским камнем что-то случилось, и это повлияло на Королей?  
Не сразу, но ему все же удалось совладать с силой. Синий дамоклов меч погас, вслед за ним — Красный, а вот Золотой остался в небе над холмом. Рейши крикнул в коммуникатор:  
— Клаудия! Вы в порядке? Отзовитесь!  
Молчание.   
— Кусанаги! Суо! Что у вас?   
— Анна цела, но потеряла сознание, — откликнулся Кусанаги. — Золотой дамокл...  
— Вижу. Я иду туда.  
— Микото с Анной тоже. Я остаюсь на позиции. Удачи, Мунаката.   
— Это тебе удачи.   
Хомра осталась без поддержки Красного короля, и теперь они могли рассчитывать только на свои силы. Как и Скипетр.   
Рейши видел на склоне холма синеватые вспышки — его люди сражались со стрейнами вместе с Золотыми кроликами и Хомрой. Он переключился на Хидаку:  
— Ты за старшего, я иду выяснять, что случилось с Золотым королем и с нашими Санктумами. Продержитесь?  
— Конечно, капитан, — беспечно отозвался Хидака, — не волнуйтесь за нас.   
— Не геройствуйте почем зря. При необходимости отступайте согласно плану.   
Он бросил взгляд на часы: без минуты четыре. У саперных групп осталась четверть часа, у поисковой группы Камо и Домеджи — возможно, чуть больше.  
Они встретились с Суо в холле, Микото держал Анну на руках. Девочка уже пришла в сознание, но Суо не отпускал ее.   
— Все будет хорошо, — тихо сказал он.   
— Я... могла всех убить? С тобой было то же самое?   
Суо промолчал.  
— Микото? — требовательно спросила она.  
— Ничего подобного. Со мной было совсем по-другому.   
— Ты врешь.  
— Не врет, — сказал Рейши. — Он и раньше был диким варваром, так что его и близко нельзя было подпускать к Дрезденскому камню.   
— Откуда тебе знать, Мунаката? Мы с тобой вроде не были знакомы до того, как ты стал Королем.   
— Я наводил справки.   
— Ладно, он прав. Я всегда был жестоким придурком. Можешь спросить у Кусанаги, Анна. А ты совсем другая.   
— Лжецы, — сердито сказала Красная королева. — Оба.   
Отвечавший за лифт Кролик куда-то подевался, но система отреагировала на команду Мунакаты. Лифт двигался невыносимо медленно, однако другого способа попасть к Толедской плите, где осталась Клаудия, не было. Наконец, они прибыли на нижний уровень и бегом пересекли первый зал.   
Стоявшие у двери главного холла Кролики расступились, они увидели Клаудию Вайсман и... Оливию Пэк. Женщины стояли рядом с Толедской плитой и держались за руки, и аура Клаудии светилась не золотым, как обычно, а белым. Точно так же, как у Оливии.   
— Какого хрена? — обратился к ним Суо, поставив свою ношу на пол. — Что вы творите?   
Мунаката не стал ничего добавлять, но спросить он хотел то же самое и примерно в тех же выражениях, несмотря на все свое воспитание.   
Клаудия с Оливией разомкнули руки и повернулись к ним. Рейши увидел, что зрачки Оливии расширились, закрыв почти всю радужку. Впрочем, они почти тут же стали нормальных размеров.   
— Я стала Хранителем Толедского камня, — сказала Клаудия. — Это был наилучший выход.   
— Вы же и так были хранителем...  
— Это другое, — возразила Оливия. — Я же сказала, что в нормальном рабочем состоянии Плите не нужны Короли, а нужен единственный Хранитель. Когда он проходит инициацию, то больше никто не может получить силу просто так, хаотично. Не будет никаких стрейнов.   
— Я полагал, что вы не можете воздействовать на Плиту. Кто же вы на самом деле, Оливия Пэк? — спросил Мунаката.  
— Мы с Лукашем — Настройщики. Мы не можем снять печать, если Плита заблокирована, но когда она активна, мы входим в резонанс с Плитой и настраиваем ее.   
— И что же ты там настроила? Ты в курсе, что чуть не убила Анну?   
Суо сжал кулаки, но Анна предупреждающе тронула его за рукав.   
— Не нужно, Микото. Пусть объяснит.   
— Я прошу за это прощения, — сказала Оливия. — Теперь вы не сможете воспользоваться своим Санктумом, потому что мы наложили ограничение на Плиту.  
— Вы вообще в курсе, что снаружи идет бой? — поинтересовался Рейши. — Клаудия, наши люди там сражаются за вас, между прочим, а вы лишили Королей возможности поддержать их...  
— Клаудия остановит сражение. Хранитель может контролировать тех, кто связан с Плитой.   
— Что?   
Клаудия Вайсман посмотрела на них.  
— Простите. Я обещаю не злоупотреблять властью и не брать под контроль ни вас, ни ваших людей. Только стрейнов.   
Она прикрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, и Рейши осознал, что ни сила Кокуджоджи Дайкаку, ни возможности истинного Золотого короля не шли ни в какое сравнение с возможностями Хранителя. Сейчас Клаудия могла бы полностью парализовать его волю и подчинить себе, если бы захотела, но она лишь слегка коснулась его сознания и тотчас отступила.   
Еще несколько секунд Рейши не мог не то что шевелиться — думать. Потом наконец стряхнул с себя оцепенение и вызвал Хидаку:  
— Докладывай, что происходит?  
— Капитан, чья это аура так фонит? У нас половина приборов полетела! Стрейны прорвали третий периметр, но вроде начинают выдыхаться... стоп. Это еще что за?..   
— Что такое?  
— Они просто встали! Застыли, как манекены! Все! Кто это их так?   
— Клаудия Вайсман. Хидака, вяжите их и сдавайте Кроликам, пусть разместят где-нибудь.   
— Есть!  
Он снова посмотрел на часы: секунды утекали, до взрыва осталось оставалось чуть больше минуты. Рейши прикрыл глаза. Если бы эта хваленая сила Хранителя могла предотвратить взрывы в городе...  
Запиликал коммуникатор:  
— Капитан, говорит Гото. Наши подразделения обезвредили три взрывоопасных объекта: на станции Икэбукуро, в Мидтауне и в вагоне Синкансэна.   
— Спасибо, Гото, — выдохнул он. — Скажи ребятам, пусть возвращаются домой.   
Стеклянный шарик, который Анна все это время сжимала в левой руке, вдруг засветился, и Красная королева поспешно разжала кулак:  
— Мисаки? Вы нашли его?   
— Еще нет, но он определенно живой, — раздался голос Яты. — В этой дыре уже пусто, Сару завалил двух охранников и сбежал.   
Что ж, кажется, обошлось. Рейши не очень хотелось думать о том, что будет дальше с Толедской, Пражской и всеми остальными пока еще не найденными плитами, Вайсманами, Оливией, чтоб ей трижды пусто было, Пэк, и даже со Скипетром.   
Они вышли из этой схватки без потерь — вот что сейчас было важно.  
Увидев новый входящий вызов, Мунаката машинально снял очки и потер скулу. Звонила Авашима, и она была в ярости:  
— Капитан! Почему вы не сообщили нам об операции и не отозвали домой?!  
— Прости, Авашима-кун, но вы бы все равно не успе...  
Короткие гудки.  
Кажется, на сувениры из Праги рассчитывать теперь не приходилось.   
Клаудия подошла к Анне и извинилась перед ней:  
— Мы не хотели напугать тебя или причинить кому-то вред, — заверила она. — Просто это все нужно было остановить.   
Анна посмотрела на нее и кивнула:  
— Хорошо, Клаудия. Я верю. Но... что теперь будет с моим Красным цветом?   
— Я думаю, что он останется с тобой. Просто ты не сможешь использовать его в полную силу. Во всяком случае, не рядом с Толедской плитой. Но, вообще-то, у нас где-то есть еще четыре, — улыбнулась она, — и вам, наверное, придется их поискать. У вас хорошо получается.   
— Мунаката, — сказал Суо. — По-моему, эта дамочка только что свалила на нашу голову все остальные булыжники.   
— Я заметил. Но лично для тебя работа есть уже сейчас. Там наверняка много раненых, и еще эти парализованные стрейны.   
— Эй, вы из меня долбаного святого собрались сделать? Я не нанимался лечить всяких идиотов.   
— Микото, но они же не виноваты, — сказала Анна. — Их обманули...  
— Я и говорю — идиоты.  
Анна укоризненно смотрела на Суо, а Рейши, едва заметно улыбаясь, смотрел на них обоих. Микото еще делал вид, что упрямится, но исход спора уже был ясен. Эта девочка вила из него веревки еще когда Суо был Красным королем и наводил страх на Шизуме, что уж теперь-то говорить.   
Кусанаги и Камамото отчитались, что у них все в порядке и что они скоро придут. Суо уже собрался все-таки идти помогать Кроликам разбираться со стрейнами, но остановился, обернувшись.   
— Анна... ты примешь меня в Хомру? Твоей силы еще хватит на это?   
— Конечно, Микото, — улыбнулась Красная королева. — Думаю, что хватит. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
